The Beast Within
by SlytherinFreake
Summary: Harry has a secret. Snape wants to know. When he does, is it victory, or a whole new secret? Warnings, Pairings, and Disclaimer can be found in Chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Beast Within

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Pairings:** Harry/Snape, Draco/Hermione, brief mentions of Ginny/Neville

**Rating:** M, for future chapters

**Status:** Complete, one side story finished

**Warnings:** AU, Slash sex, mentions of past abuse, self abuse, vampirism, Dead Voldemort, Evil Dumbledore, Evil Ron, Good Bella and Narcissa, Good Draco, OOCness on Harry and Severus' parts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters, locations, or spells. That right belongs with JK Rowling and the others involved in the Harry Potter Universe. I'm simply borrowing them for my pleasure, and yours.

**Summary:** Harry has a secret. Snape wants to know. When he does, is it victory, or a whole new secret? Slash, M/M. Rated for later chapters.

**Alternate Summary:** We've all read the stories where Snape's a vampire, and Harry's his mate. What would happen if Harry were the vampire and he discovered that Snape was his mate?

~*~

**Chapter 1: **_Coming to Terms_

~*~

"_That was too close._"

Harry found himself in the Forbidden Forest for the third time this week, his blood lust taking over. He had almost bitten Ron and Hermione, before hastily excusing himself. He searched furiously for an animal. He needed whatever he could get his hands on to dull the roaring fire in the back of this throat. He found a badger after a short search.

Three days earlier, much the same thing happened in Potions, where he was being bullied by none other than Severus Snape.

~*~

_"Today, you will be brewing the Draught of the Living Dead," Snape drawled, his expression bored and his tone expressionless. "Get on with it, now."_

_The students all jumped to get their ingredients from the stores. Well, all of them except Harry. He was still in his seat, his eyes glued to the board. Inside his head, something was shouting nonsense over and over._

_"Potter, are you too important to brew such a potion?" Snape asked, his voice sharp. Harry was gripping the table so hard his knuckles were turning white. He did all he could to prevent himself from lunging at the older man._

_As Snape made his way to Harry's table, Harry leapt out of this seat and sprinted out of the school, not stopping until he was deep in the forest and started in on a badger._

~*~

"God, why does it have to be him?" Harry asked himself, after draining another badger. He found himself sitting against a tree trunk about halfway into the forest.

After he realized exactly what he was, Harry spent every waking moment trying to find out anything he could about being a Vampire. After the essay in Defense two years ago, things started to click for Harry. His intense mood swings, his need for solitude, and the way Snape started to...affect him. Something about the man began to stir Harry's emotions in a way they hadn't been stirred before.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore," Harry said, casting a quick _Scourgify_ on himself as he made his way to the castle.

~*~

"Harry, m'boy, what seems to be bothering you?" Dumbledore asked, oblivious to the tense actions Harry made.

"Professor, did you know that I'm a full-blood Vampire?" Harry asked, looking at the older man intensely.

"You're a what?" Dumbledore asked, shock written on his face.

"I'm a Vampire, sir," Harry said, staring at the headmaster.

"How did you come across this information?" Dumbledore asked, racking his brain for the instance he might have let it slip.

"When Umbridge gave us the Vampire essay in the fifth year. After I realized how much of that fit me, I started researching in my free time," Harry said, his voice changing from his usual aloof tenor to a deep, gruff baritone.

"I see," Dumbledore said, cursing himself for ever letting that blasted woman in the school. "How have you been dealing with the tendencies?"

"I usually just run into the forest and find an animal, regardless of what it is that I'm doing," Harry said, leaning back in the chair. "A few days ago, I ran out of Potions when Snape was bullying me to keep myself from snapping."

"Why is it that Severus affects you so much, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, unsure of the answer himself.

"I believe that he is, most likely, my mate, Sir," Harry answered, his eyes darkening from their usual brilliant emerald to a green so dark, it was almost black.

"I see you found that information," Dumbledore said, cursing himself for leaving those books in the library.

"Yes, Sir," Harry said, his voice and eyes changing back slowly as he reigned in his inner beast. "Whenever I am in the presence of the Potions master, I can smell something indescribable. Something I read said that the mate of a Vampire would give off the scent of the one thing most desired by the Vampire."

"Yes, that's generally how it works," Dumbledore said, looking to the door after someone had knocked. "Come in."

"Headmaster, if this is a bad time, I can come.... Potter, what are you doing here?" Severus asked, noticing the intense gaze the young man was giving him.

"Hello, Snape," Harry answered, his body tensing again. His eyes were rapidly turning black, and his voice was lowering again.

"I must make my leave, Sir," Harry said, in his gruff baritone. He was completely unaware of the whimper Snape had given off.

"Alright, m'boy," Dumbledore said, watching Harry carefully.

"I'll return if I need to ask you anything else," Harry said quickly, before sprinting out the door.

"What was that all about, Albus?" Snape asked, taking the seat previously occupied by Harry. To his surprise, the seat was rather cold, instead of the warm he had expected.

"He had to talk to me about something rather personal, Severus," Dumbledore replied, quickly schooling his features.

"Did it have anything to do with the reason he ran out of my class three days ago?" Snape asked, leaning back in the chair.

"It had everything to do with it," Dumbledore said, offering a bowl of lemon drops to the other man.

"And what was the reasoning?" Snape demanded, his face livid.

"It is a matter than I cannot discuss without causing Harry to become overly angry with me," Dumbledore replied.

"Sure," Snape said, rolling his eyes.

"Now, the evening meal is starting soon, we should head to the Great Hall," Dumbledore said, getting up.

~*~

"_Why did he have to show up?_" Harry thought, as he made his way to the Great Hall for supper. "_Just when I was going to get some answers, fucking SNAPE needs to show up._"

Harry went past the kitchens, and went in to order a raw steak for himself. He made sure to speak to Dobby, because the over eager elf would ask no questions. He then made his way up to the Hall, and seated himself at the end of the table furthest from the Head table. He didn't need Snape's scent overpowering him in front of the entire school.

After a few minutes, Snape and Dumbledore entered the hall and walked right behind Harry, causing the young man to tense involuntarily as he fought his inner beast.

"_What is that all about?_" Snape thought, looking at the tense boy. "_Surely he isn't..._"

~*~

**A/N: **_Here's the first chapter of my new project. It's going to be quite a bit different from my other fics. The relationship will actually progress at a slower pace, and Harry, as well as Severus, will have some issues dealing with the new set of challenges._

_I really hope that this is of a better caliber than my other stuff. I'm trying to think this one through as much as possible before writing, unlike the other fics where I just started writing randomly one day._

_Reveiws make me update faster._

_-KD_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Can be found in the first chapter.

~*~

**Chapter 2:** _Heading for Disaster_

~*~

That night, Harry was laying in his bed, feigning sleep until the others in the room were fast asleep. After he could hear snores from the other four beds, Harry slipped out of his own and slipped the invisibility cloak on.

"_A quick walk around the grounds should calm me enough to rest until the morning,_" Harry thought as he slipped out of the portrait hole.

His feet beat the familiar path to the entrance hall, when, unfortunately, Harry's nose caught the faintest whiff of Snape's scent. His eyes turned, his voice dropped, and his muscles tensed as he watched the older man reenter the school.

"Bloody students, thinking they can sneak out at night," Snape mumbled, leading two sixth year Ravenclaws back into the building.

"_Fuck. I cannot get away from the git,_" Harry thought, freezing when he saw the man. "_Why is it since I told Dumbledore that Snape is my mate, the git continues to pop up wherever I am?_"

"Alright, you two," Snape barked, oblivious of the other miscreant. "I'm giving you each a week of detentions. Now get back to your common room."

The Ravenclaws trudged back to their rooms as Harry's eyes stayed glued to Snape. Suddenly, the older man whisked himself in the direction of the library. Harry had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit by Snape.

"Gotta find that book," Snape muttered, as he passed Harry.

"_Shit._" Harry thought. "_He fucking knows._"

~*~

"Harry, you haven't eaten anything," Hermione said, looking at her friend with worry in her eyes.

"I'm not hungry," Harry replied, pushing his plate away from him. "I didn't sleep well, and I feel kind of sick."

"Oh, well, shouldn't you go to the Hospital wing?" she asked, reaching over to Harry's forehead.

"Mione, I'm going go for a walk before lessons," he replied, grabbing his bag and hurrying out of the room.

"_The bloody bastard,_" Harry thought, sitting at his favorite spot by the lake. "_He had to be the smart one and research my odd behavior, didn't he?_"

After a few moments of brooding, Harry got up and went to his lessons.

~*~

"Potter," Snape said, catching the boy as he headed into the Great Hall for lunch. "Come with me."

"Yes, sir," Harry said, in his deep baritone. He followed Snape through the familiar path to the dungeons.

"Enter," Snape said, holding the door open for the younger man.

Harry entered the office and sat in the lone chair in front of the large desk. He could feel the tension building in his muscles as he readied himself for the assault on his control.

"Would you mind explaining why you felt it was necessary to remove yourself from my lesson three days ago?" Snape asked, his voice dripping with derision.

"I had an urge to do something rather unpleasant, and I felt it would be better not to do it in your class, Sir," Harry said, his voice sending a shiver down Snape's spine.

"What was that urge, Potter?" Snape asked, his eyes staring into Harry's.

"I'd rather not say, Sir," Harry said, knowing that he had no control over his eyes. "It's something I'd rather like to handle on my own."

"I see," Snape said, noting the change in Harry's eye color and voice for future reference.

"Is that all, Sir? I haven't eaten yet today, and would appreciate the chance to grab some lunch," Harry said, quickly avoiding Snape's eyes.

"Go," Snape said, smirking to himself.

"_Of course, the Golden Boy wants to hide this,_" Snape thought, as he watched Harry leave his office. He went around his desk and felt the chair. It was definitely degrees cooler than it had been prior to Harry's occupancy.

~*~

"Mate, are you alright? You haven't eaten a thing all day," Ron asked, Hermione looking to Harry as well.

"I'm fine, guys. I'm just feeling under the weather is all," Harry lied, desperately wishing for a chance to escape to the kitchens for a raw steak.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, setting his silverware down.

"Yeah, I'll be alright in a couple hours," Harry said. "I'm going to hit up the library. I have a nasty Potions assignment to finish.

"See ya," his two best friends chorused as he got up and left.

"_Interesting,_" Snape thought. "_Not only does he lie to his friends, he lies to himself._"

~*~

Harry sighed in relief after finishing off a particularly bloody steak in the kitchens. He then started to head to the library to work on his assignments.

~*~

A few hours later, and all his homework completed, Harry left the library in high spirits. He had the entire weekend to himself. He knew that it was a Hogsmeade weekend, and he had wanted to go to Zonko's and pick some things up.

He was almost to the Gryffindor portrait when Harry heard footsteps behind him.

"Potter, can we have a word?" Snape asked, causing Harry to groan.

"Now? Sir, I just did my homework, and I'm really tired," Harry said, turning to face the man. He noticed that the Potions master was a good-looking man, whose features went together well.

"It would be better suited to talk about it now, rather than tomorrow, when we both forget what it was we were going to talk about," Snape said, a nasty sneer on his face.

"Yes, Sir," Harry sighed, following the man to his office for the second time in one day.

"_This cannot be good…_" Harry thought, as he fought off his Vampire.

~*~

**A/N:** _Here's the second chapter. As I said in the last, this is a whole different take on the Severus/Harry relationship. It's slower paced than my other stories, and it's a bit more in depth._

_There will be some minor OOC moments in the rest of this, but in a Snarry, when aren't the two out of character?_

_Reveiws are greatly appriciated, and make my want to update more often._

_-KD_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Can be found in the first chapter.

~*~

**Chapter 3: **_Facing the Issue_

~*~

After a short time, Harry found himself in Snape's office, sitting in the chair he had occupied not six hours ago.

"Now, Potter, why is it that you've been requesting obviously undercooked food lately?" Snape asked, sitting in his chair with his feet on the desk.

"I'd rather not discuss it," Harry answered, straining to keep his Vampire at bay. With Snape so close, his scent was overwhelming Harry's better judgment. He could smell Snape so clearly in the small room, and Harry had a considerably difficult time keeping himself from lunging at the man.

"And why have your eyes been changing when you're emotions get the better of you, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked, an evil smirk on his face.

"Again, I'd rather not discuss this, Sir," Harry said, damning himself for not looking away previously.

"Why is that, boy?" Snape asked, moving to lean towards Harry.

"It's a personal problem, and I'd rather deal with it on my own, Professor," Harry answered, his voice the gruff baritone.

"Why has your voice changed?" Snape asked.

"I would rather not discuss this," Harry barked, causing Snape to snap back into his seat. "Can I please go, Sir?"

"Yes, you're dismissed," Snape answered, his shock still evident.

Harry practically sprinted out of the small office when Snape answered.

"The boy's hiding something, and I'll be damned if I can't figure it out," Snape said, to no one in particular.

~*~

Three badgers later, Harry stealthily made his way back to Gryffindor tower. Because of his encounter with Snape, he hadn't had his invisibility cloak, so he had to rely on his hearing to maneuver the castle without being found.

"_The fucking bastard knows something,_" Harry thought, prowling along a corridor. "_And the bastard had to fucking confront me about it._"

He finally got to the Fat Lady's portrait, gave the password, and slipped into the tower. He went up to his room, slipped off his uniform, slipped on his pajamas, and collapsed onto his bed.

Almost immediately, Harry slipped into a restful slumber.

~*~

The next morning, Harry was roused from his slumber by Ron's hollering.

"But it's a Hogsmeade weekend, Mione!" Ron shouted, clearly audible through two stories and one thick door.

"You have homework to do, Ronald," Hermione said, pointing to the pile of work Ron had let sit. "You'll do that before you even **think** of going to Hogsmeade."

"How about I do half?" Ron said, oblivious to the disgruntled, half dressed person coming down the stairs.

"All or no Hogsmeade," Hermione responded. "If you want, I'll stay and help you."

"You're a live saver, Mione," Ron said, sighing in defeat.

Harry saw his chance, and he went over to Ron and smacked him on the back of his head.

"What the fuck was that for?" Ron bellowed, turning around.

"Waking me up, Ron," Harry said, his voice short. "I was asleep until you started bellowing about doing your homework."

"Sorry, mate," Ron said, sheepishly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Yeah, right," Harry said. "You know I haven't been sleeping well lately, and last night I actually slept for a few hours, until you started complaining about your homework."

"Where's your homework, Harry?" Hermione asked, noticing he didn't have his bag with him.

"I did it last night," Harry answered. "That's why I was out so late. I was in the library finishing it up."

"Oh, well, have fun in Hogsmeade, Harry," Hermione said, turning to Ron. "If Harry can get it done in a few hours, surely you can as well."

"Right, Mione," Ron mumbled, plopping at the table and grabbing the nearest book.

Harry went back upstairs and changed into a loose pair of jeans and a green dress shirt. He rolled the sleeves about halfway up, and slipped on his black Converse. He ran a hand through is perpetually messy hair, and went to the Great hall.

~*~

Harry wandered around the small village, his pockets laden with sweets from Honeydukes and pranks form Zonko's. He was surprised being around this many people this long hadn't started to negatively affect his self-control.

"Well, if it isn't the high and mighty Mr. Potter," a familiar voice drawled.

"_Why?_" Harry asked himself as he felt his back stiffen. He knew his eyes were changing, and he was afraid to speak because he knew his voice had dropped.

"What are we doing without Weasley and Granger today?" Snape asked, walking around the boy to look at his face.

"They're in the common room doing homework, Sir," Harry managed, before his voice was changed too much.

"And you felt you were above such trifles?" Snape asked, determined to get a rise out of the boy.

"I did my homework last night. I was on my way to the common room when you asked to talk, Sir," Harry said, letting his voice drop completely. If it wasn't for the throngs of people, Harry knew he'd have leapt at Snape and claimed him.

"Really, Potter," Snape said, amusement in his voice. "What was the assignment for Potions?"

"Twenty-four inches on the properties of the Wolfsbane potion, due next class," Harry answered, looking up to meet the older man's steady gaze.

"And how long was yours? Just long enough to meet the assignment, I suppose," Snape said, sneering at the young man.

"Actually, Professor," Harry said, emphasizing 'professor' more than necessary, "my essay is nearly twice as long as the assignment. You forget, I know the Wolfsbane potion because of Remus."

"Touché, Potter," Snape said, his gaze wavering slightly as he noticed Harry's eyes were blackening rapidly.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go back to the castle now," Harry said, turning to leave.

"Come to my office at eight, Potter," Snape said. "There are things we need to speak about."

"Yes, Sir," Harry said, before hurriedly making his way towards the castle.

"_One more time should give me the information I need to corner Potter,_" Snape thought, grinning.

~*~

"Why is he insisting on spending more time than necessary in my presence?" Harry said quietly, sitting in his clearing in the Forbidden Forest. "The man despises me to the very core, yet he wants to 'talk' about something? I don't get it."

The young man could feel the desire coursing through his veins at the thought of seeing Snape again, and he shivered with disgust. There was no way he was going to 'claim' Snape in any way.

~*~

"You're early, Potter," Snape said, after answering the knock on his door.

"I wanted to get this over with so I can go spend some time with Ron and Hermione," Harry answered, his gaze holding Snape's.

"Sit," Snape said, gesturing to the chair. Harry did so.

"What do we need to talk about, Sir?" Harry asked, after taking his seat and politely refusing tea.

"Why have you been acting so strangely?" Snape asked, not wanting to beat around the bush any longer.

"I have my reasons," Harry said, shortly.

"Would one of them have to do with your having a creature inheritance that you came into on your birthday?" Snape asked. Harry's eyes widened momentarily.

"How did you figure that out?" Harry asked, his voice dropped and was more gruff than usual.

"The way you avoided my questions last night," Snape said, smirking.

"Why do you have to be such a prick?" Harry asked, his voice dripping with anger. "If you must know, I'm a Vampire. Happy?"

"Really?" Snape asked, shock on his face. "I had you pegged for a Werewolf."

"I'm a goddamned Vampire," Harry said, getting to his feet. "And, just so you know, you're my mate."

Harry then turned, opened the door, strode through it, and slammed it on his way out.

Snape sat there, motionless, for a few minutes. After he regained control of his limbs, he ran as fast as he could to the Headmaster's office.

~*~

**A/N:** _Here's the beginning of some of the conflict. It's not much, but it's started._

_I'm really humbled and pleased by the support this story has gotten thus far. I know that my writing isn't up to the level of others here, but the immense support shown to this story give me hope._

_Thank you for all the faves and reviews._

_More reviews would be awesome!_

_-KD_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Can be found on the first chapter.

~*~

**Chapter 4: **_Compromises and Acceptance_

~*~

"Albus, why didn't you tell me?" Snape asked, his voice broken.

"Harry asked me not to share the information with anyone, Severus," Dumbledore answered, his voice solemn. "It was one thing to hear what he was. It was a whole different story to hear that you were his mate."

"Why me?" Snape asked, leaning into the chair and closing his eyes.

"There are many hypotheses, but no concrete evidence on the way Vampire mates are chosen, Severus," Dumbledore said, looking to his desk. "But in almost every study, the mate is someone who had forged a bond with the Vampire at some point before the inheritance is gained."

"Harry and I have never had a bond, Albus," Snape said, looking at the older man. "All that we have ever had was a mutual disdain for the other."

"And therein lies the bond," Dumbledore said. "With the mutual disdain, there was a connection formed with those feelings."

"Why me?" Snape asked no one in particular.

~*~

"How was Hogsmeade, Harry?" Hermione asked, seeing Harry come through the portrait.

"It was alright," Harry said, taking a seat next to her on the sofa. "Did Ron get his homework done?"

"Most of it," she replied, sighing. "He puts up such a fight about it, it gets to be a constant struggle."

"What didn't he get done, the Potions essay?" he asked, pulling the shrunken bags from his pockets. "Here, this is for you."

"Harry, you didn't have to," she said, taking the Honeydukes bag.

"Of course I did," he replied, smiling. "You've done so much for me, it's only fair I give some of it back."

"Thank you, Harry," she said, hugging him.

"You're welcome," he replied, hugging her back.

~*~

At dinner, Harry had sat with his friends, and he had enjoyed the meal immensely.

"At Zonko's, there was the great prank. You put a bag wherever you want, and cast a spell on it to get it to blow whenever you want," Seamus said, laughing.

"Yeah, imagine if one went off in Snape's desk," Dean said, chuckling. Harry tensed, hearing his friends talk about his 'mate' made him edgy.

"I can't believe I missed it," Ron complained, stabbing his potato with more force than necessary.

"At least you won't be cooped up all of tomorrow, like these dorks," Harry said, motioning towards Seamus and Dean.

"Yeah, that's true," Ron said, smiling slightly.

Harry laughed with his friends for the remainder of the meal. He glanced at the staff table a few times, and noticed that Snape was unusually subdued.

"_He must have gone to Dumbledore,_" Harry thought, making a note to visit the man the next day.

~*~

"Wow, Harry," Ron said, going through the bag of things Harry had bought him the other day. "This stuff is awesome."

"No problem, Ron," Harry said, smiling to him. "What are friends for?"

"You got anything to do this evening?" Ron asked, looking at his friend.

"Yeah, meeting with Snape," Harry replied, picking a piece of grass and placing it in his hands before blowing on it. His efforts were rewarded with a sharp whistle, much like Madame Hooch's ref whistle.

"What for? The git give you detention again?" Ron asked, his face distorted with disdain.

"No, we need to talk about something," Harry replied, coolly. "Extra lessons and such."

"Oh," Ron said, laying back in the shade of the birch tree. The two stayed there for a while longer, just enjoying the company.

~*~

"Enter," Snape said, not moving from his desk.

"Hello, Sir," Harry said, standing by the door. "Can we talk?"

"We have nothing to discuss," Snape replied, sharply.

"We have a lot to discuss, Professor," Harry said, stepping into the office. "Can you let me explain?"

"Explain what? The fact that you're a Vampire, and I'm your bloody mate?" Snape asked, throwing his quill on the desk. "If that's all, I'm quite clear on the subject."

"Professor, give me a chance," Harry said, sitting in the familiar seat. "We could make a go of this. There's nothing in the rulebooks preventing a student with a creature inheritance pursuing his or her mate, even if said mate is a teacher."

"I will not allow a boy to claim me as their mate, Potter," Snape spat, sickened with himself. He knew what was going to happen sooner or later. Harry would lose control, and claim him, whether he allowed it or not.

"Professor, I know the conditions aren't ideal, but if you could get past the grudge you hold against my father, then we could really make a go at this. I've come to the decision that I'll leave it up to you," Harry said, his voice a softer baritone, rather than the gruff one he had when he was surprised.

"Potter, it would never work between you and I. I'm twenty years your senior, and…" Severus said, stopping mid thought. "Harry, we've held constant disdain for each other since you first set foot in the school. It's going to take a lot to over come that."

"I know, Sir," Harry said, nodding slightly. "But I'm willing to work past it if you are."

"For the good of your Vampire, and my well-being, I'll work with you," Snape said, offering his hand to the younger man.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said, shaking the extended hand. The voice in his head purred as he shook Snape's hand.

"In private, you may call me Severus," Snape said, looking into Harry's eyes, relieved to see the brilliant emerald green this time.

"And you can call me Harry," Harry answered, smirking a bit.

~*~

**A/N:**_ It seems as though things have smoothed out. Have they really? We'll find out next time._

_Lol. I sound like a lame TV announcer._

_Anyway, I fear that this is going to be the last update for a bit. I've hitten a bit of a writer's block, but I plan to be back on track by next week. Until then, reviews are appriciated, and will motivate me to overcome the writer's block faster._

_I'm glad so many of you enjoy this story. It's great to write something and have so many people really enjoy it._

_-KD_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Can be found in the first chapter.

~*~

**Chapter 5:**_ Awkward Situations_

~*~

Severus sat in his quarters, a bottle of Firewhiskey on the table next to his chair. He kept running through the conversation he and Harry had had less than an hour ago.

"_Why did I ever agree to such a hopeless task?_" he asked himself, after downing another shot. "_There is no way Harry and I are going to be able to work through this. There is too much to overcome._"

Before he staggered to bed, the Firewhiskey bottle was empty, and Severus still couldn't believe what he agreed to.

After a few minutes of staggering, Severus collapsed on top of his bed, and fell asleep before he could think about it any longer.

~*~

"_Why did I have to do that?_" Harry asked himself, laying on his bed. "_He'll never be able to get over the fact that I look like my father. That's the downfall. I look so much like my father, and my father tormented Snape in school. It's hopeless._"

Harry sighed and stared at the canopy of his bed. His mind raced with images and brief thoughts of what could be, if Snape ever managed to let go of the hatred he held for James Potter.

~*~

After a particularly disturbing dream, Snape sat bolt upright in his bed, panting and sweating.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, shaking his head.

The dream had been a particularly worrisome one. It had involved Harry and he, in the bed he was currently sitting on. He was below the young man, and...

"No," Snape said, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "It's much too soon to change everything."

~*~

Harry had a mental bond with Snape he had yet to explore. There were brief glimpses when Snape was particularly upset with his classes, but beyond that, Harry had no idea how it worked.

Images of he and Snape in a large bed started flashing in Harry's mind. There were some particularly passionate ones, but as quickly as they began, the images stopped. Harry's heartrate, if he still had one, would have increased.

"_Good God, Snape was dreaming that?_" Harry thought, momentarily stunned at what he had seen from the older man's dreams.

~*~

The meal Monday morning was somewhat stressful for the Potions master. He was nervous about the dream he had the previous night, and he was still unsure about the tentative agreement he and Harry had struck. The dream made him more unsure of how it was going to work between he and the young man.

"_God, I've gotten myself into quite the predicament, haven't I?_" Snape thought, looking sadly at his plate. He picked up a sausage and ate it slowly.

A laugh caught his attention, and before he could stop himself, his eyes flew to the doors, where none other than Harry himself had just entered with Weasley and Granger in tow. He gazed at the Gryffindor for a few moments, before he realized what he was doing and his eyes snapped back to his plate.

~*~

"Ron, that was great!" Harry said, laughing at the joke Ron had just told. He felt eyes on him as he entered the hall, but didn't bother to see who it was. He knew Severus would look, especially after the images that he had seen earlier that morning.

"_I hope he thinks the laughter is due to me telling Ron about something,_" Harry thought, smirking to himself.

Harry and Ron sat at the table with Hermione, Neville, and Ginny.

~*~

"_Bloody hell, what was that about?_" Snape thought, worried that Harry had somehow seen the dream he had this morning. "_I doubt he'd have told Weasley about that. At least, I hope he didn't tell Weasley._"

Snape sighed aggrivatedly and slammed his goblet on the table. His eyes were glued to his plate. Due to this, he missed the emerald eyes watching him discreetly from across the hall.

"I'm off to prepare for the seventh years," Snape said, rising from his seat hurriedly. He quickly exited the hall, completely unaware that a set of eyes followed him.

~*~

"Damn it, I left my potions book in the dorm," Harry said, getting up. "I gotta get that, I've got potions first thing today!"

"Aw, Harry, you're leaving?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, Gin," he said, inwardly gagging at the thought of dating her. "I've got to be on time for class or Snape's going to kill me."

"I'll see you tonight, right?" she asked, pouting slightly.

"Yeah," he replied, turning to leave.

"See ya, Harry," Ron and Hermione said, waving.

"Bye," Harry said, slipping out of the hall.

~*~

"_God, he knows about the dream,_" Snape thought, making his way to the Potions classroom. "_He saw it somehow, and told Weasley and Granger, and now he hates me._"

"Professor?" Harry called, snapping Snape from his thoughts.

"_Shit!_" Snape thought, straightening up suddenly.

"Professor, can we have a word before class?" Harry asked, stopping next to the professor.

"What?" Snape said, pushing the door to the classroom open. He heard footsteps following him. Quickly, he sat in his desk and attempted to look menacing.

"I caught a few shots of a dream you had this morning," Harry said, looking at his shoes. "I think with you being my mate and all, there is a mental bond beginning to form. I think it was starting this morning, right around the time you had that dream."

"And you saw it?" Snape asked, mortified. "You saw my dream?"

"Yes, Sir," Harry said, moving to take his seat.

"God," Snape muttered, his hands covering his face. "I never knew I felt that way until you told me. I suppose I felt the pull in your first year, and I chose to ignore it."

"I'm sorry, Severus," Harry said, sitting at his desk, his cauldron in front of him.

"Don't worry," Snape said. "I should apologise for treating you so badly since you started school."

"It's alright, I deserved it," Harry said, then took out his book and began reading.

"What?" Snape asked, suddenly very worried.

"I'll explain it in my 'detention' tonight," Harry said, motioning to the opening door.

"Yes, Potter, detention at 8," Snape snapped, causing Hermione to jump.

~*~

The day could not pass quick enough for Harry. He had never looked forward to a detention before, even if it was just a cover. He had used his free period to feed in the forest, so he could control himself.

~*~

**A/N: **_Hey all,_

_Sorry the chapters are kind of short, but they get what I want across. There will be longer chapters in the future, so just hold on for those._

_I think I'm going to be updating Wednesday night and Saturday afternoons, so keep an eye out for that._

_Thanks for all the reveiws, faves, watches and such. It makes my day._

_-KD_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Can be found in the first chapter.

**A/N 1: **_The items in [ ] are memories or flashbacks, just to you know._

~*~

**Chapter 6:**_ Striking Similarities_

~*~

Harry left the dorm at 7:45, allowing him plenty of dawdling time. He was unsure if he wanted to reopen those old wounds, even if he knew that Snape would listen. He sighed and made his way directly to the dungeons, arriving nearly ten minutes early.

He stood outside Snape's office, his mind racing with the thoughts he had been blocking for so long.

_['You're worthless, boy,' Vernon shouted, before kicking Harry in the ribs. 'No one would ever want you. You're a freak!'_

_'Yes, Uncle Vernon,' Harry replied, wincing as the words made his fractured ribs ache.]_

_['Get outside and work in the garden,' Petunia spat, throwing something at Harry._

_'Yes, Aunt Petunia,' Harry answered, trudging outside, despite his ribs.]_

_[Blow after blow rained on to him, helpless to defend himself, Harry tried in vain to stop his uncle's furious tirade._

_'You've lived here, eaten our food, used our washroom, slept under our roof, and what do we get out of it?' Vernon asked, repeatedly striking the boy before him. 'Nothing. Absolutely nothing.']_

Harry shook himself from his memories and knocked on the door to Snape's office.

~*~

Snape looked up at the knock on his door. He got up and went to open the door, knowing who would be there.

"Hello, Harry," Snape said, stepping aside to let the young man in.

"Hello, Severus," Harry said, taking a seat in front of the desk. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," Snape replied, sitting at his desk. "How are you?"

"Shaken up," Harry replied, his eyes looking to his lap.

"What's the matter?" Snape asked, looking at the young man before him.

"Memories I don't enjoy having to deal with," Harry said, looking up to the older man. "Want to look?"

Snape nodded before muttering a quiet '_Legilimens_' and entering Harry's mind. He was shocked when he saw Vernon beating Harry. He was even more shocked that he saw Petunia not stopping this. He watched one more painful memory, before reversing the charm and allowing Harry into his mind.

~*~

Harry gasped as he felt a pull into Snape's mind. He saw things he had never expected.

[_'You're a worthless freak, Severus,' a man shouted. 'Nothing but a worthless freak that nobody will ever want!'_

_'Yes, father,' Snape whispered, before getting kicked hard in the ribs.]_

_['You're such a freak, Snivellus,' James said, kicking dirt at the other boy. 'Why'd they let you into this school?']_

_['Sev, we can't stay friends if you're going to start hanging out with those boys,' Lily said, turning away from him. 'You're much better than that.'_

_'What would a mudblood like you know about how much worth I have?' Snape spat, anger overtaking his good sense._

_'Severus, we're done,' Lily said, before walking away from her once best friend.]_

Harry shook his head, breaking the connection between their minds. He was overwhelmed, to say the least. When he saw the man kicking Snape, he wanted to kill him. He wanted to strike his own father when he threw the verbal barb thrown at Snape. His own mother sickened him.

"I see that we have more in common than we thought," Snape said, recovering from the shock at the memories he had seen. "We're both previously abused, criticized, and are currently emotionally unstable."

"It seems that we are," Harry said, his eyes settling into a shimmering emerald. "I'm not sure where this is going to go now, though."

"Well, we can attempt to get to know each other better, before adding any romantic elements to our relationship," Snape said, opening a drawer in his desk and pulling out a bottle of brown liquor and two glasses. "Ever have Firewhiskey, Harry?"

"No sir, but I'm up to try anything right now," Harry said, accepting a half full glass of the liquor. "Here's to overcoming our differences."

"Cheers," Snape said, before sipping the burning liquor.

Harry took a large swig, and spluttered slightly as the liquor caused a burning sensation in his throat. He set his glass down, and looked at Snape.

"I guess I'm not the worshipped, pampered boy you thought I was," Harry said, his eyes looking at Snape.

"No, you're not," Snape said, setting his glass on his desk. "And I'm rather surprised that you never really stood up to defend yourself."

"Vernon stamped it into me that I was a worthless freak and deserved it," Harry said, staring at his glass as he swirled the liquid around slightly. "There was no chance of me standing up for myself."

~*~

Three hours later, Harry and Snape were still chatting and sipping Firewhiskey. They had covered a number of topics, including their past abuse, the haven of Hogwarts, false friendships, irrational self loathing, and a number of other things.

"Oh shit, Harry, it's after midnight," Snape said, glancing at the clock. "I'll write you a note, so you can go back to your dorm."

"Thanks, Sev," Harry said, his words slurring a bit. "I'll be sure to be careful going back up there."

"You know, perhaps I should accompany you," Snape said, watching the young man sway slightly in his seat. "You've obviously never had much experience with alcohol."

"Just butterbeer," Harry said, standing up unsteadily. "Maybe you should accompany me. The Firewhiskey obviously effected me worse than you."

"Sure," Snape said, walking to the younger man. "Let's go."

~*~

After the short journey, Harry and Snape stood outside the Fat Lady's portrait. Snape had explained to her why Harry was so late, and she agreed to let him in without repercussions.

"Thank you, Sev," Harry mumbled, "for listening to the real me."

"You're welcome, Harry," Snape answered, looking at the young man.

Suddenly, Snape saw Harry moving toward him. He felt arms wrap around him, and he hesitantly wrapped his around the younger man.

"Good night, Sev," Harry said, after releasing the Potions master.

"Good night, Harry," Snape said, before turning to go back to the dungeons.

~*~

Harry made his way up to his dorm slowly. He collapsed on his bed without bothering to undress. He thought of the long conversation between himself and Severus. He and the older man were quite similar.

Despite the previous negativity between Severus and himself, Harry could now see the bond between them working quite well.

~*~

After making his way back to the dungeons, Severus found himself rather content, a feeling he hadn't felt in years. His conversation with Harry was enlightening. He and the younger man obviously had a lot in common.

Regardless of his previous feelings for Harry, Severus could see them getting along quite well.

~*~

**A/N:** _Well, this was sort of a filler chapter, but it gets some more out there._

_I'm pretty sure that there will be some future reference to some of the things from this chapter._

_I know that teachers wouldn't usually offer alcohol to the students, but Sev and Harry's relationship is a bit beyond that, eh?_

_-KD_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Can be found in the first chapter.

~*~

**Chapter 7:**_ Hesitant Beginnings_

~*~

The rest of the week went relatively easily. Harry had managed to keep up with his schoolwork, unbeknownst to Hermione.

When Harry was laying in his bed at night, his mind often drifted to the conversation he and Severus had on Monday night. A lot of the animosity between them had been resolved by simply looking into each other's mind.

The two men had a lot of things in common. Unfortunately, it was mostly negative. Physical abuse, verbal abuse, neglect, and other such things were generally not good common ground, but for those two, it seemed to lower Severus' hatred and raise Harry's respect.

~*~

Friday night, Harry had gone out to sit by the lake and watch the sunset. It was one of his favorite times of the day.

As he sat on the familiar rock, his thoughts strayed to his life.

"_I've never been able to choose anything on my own,_" Harry thought, sighing slightly. "_All my life has been decided for me. I had to kill Voldemort. I had to become a Vampire. Severus is my mate. All decided for me._"

Harry lamented the fact that his life would never be his own.

~*~

Severus sat in his study, reading a book, but taking none of the words in. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was just about 7:30. If he was lucky, he could catch the sunset by the lake. He put the book down and made his way to the lake.

When he exited the school, there was only one other person on the grounds. He smiled a bit when he noticed that it was Harry. He made his way over to the rock next to the young man and sat next to him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked, watching the array of colors in the sky.

"One of my favorite times of the day," Harry said, smiling to Severus. "I've always loved sunrises and sunsets."

"I have as well," Severus said, looking to Harry. He smiled back, noting the glint of happiness in the young man's eyes.

"I just wish I had someone to share them with," Harry said, looking back out over the lake. "It's one thing that will always be there, but no matter what, it's always beautiful."

"Well, hopefully, we can enjoy them together on a more regular basis, Harry," Severus said, looking over the lake. "It's one thing we have in common that's not negative."

"That would be really nice," Harry said, after sighing a bit. He toyed with the necklace he had taken to wearing lately.

"What's on your mind?" Severus asked, turning to face Harry.

"I'm just not completely comfortable with the fact that my mate is a male," Harry replied, looking into his lap. "I mean no offense, but I only just figured out that I'm gay. I feel that I'm not meant to have any control over my life. After I killed Voldemort, everyone wanted me to be their spokesman. Dumbledore did nothing to stop the constant hounding. I've been in the public eye since I was eleven, and when any of those damned reporters get a hold of my Vampire inheritance, it'll all start all over again."

"Harry, I understand that having things predetermined it difficult," Severus said, moving to kneel beside Harry. "My parents promised my loyalty to Voldemort when I was an infant. I became a spy because I never wanted to be a Death Eater. I still desperately wish that I had stood up to my family.

"In the end, it's the things that have happened to us that have made each of us who we are. I wouldn't change a thing about my life at this point."

Harry removed the necklace from his neck and laid the pendant on his hand.

"I bought this a few months ago, just after I found out I was a Vampire," Harry said, as Severus looked at the pendant. "It's an anhk. I believe it's from ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. It's said to mean eternal life. I thought it was interesting, so I bought this."

"It is a nice looking pendant," Severus said, studying the golden anhk in Harry's hand.

"I'd like for you to have it, Sev," Harry said, offering it to the older man.

"I can't take that, Harry," Severus said, looking at the young man. "It's yours. You should keep it."

"I have a second," Harry said, pulling the other pendant from beneath his shirt. "I want you to have this one, as a token of the relationship I hope that we share."

"Harry, thank you," Severus said, taking the necklace and placing it around his neck. He was unsure what to do next. He decided to give the young man a hug, which was returned happily.

"To new beginnings," Harry said, hugging his mate and looking at the sunset.

"To new beginnings," Severus said, holding the young man to him gently as he watched the sunset.

~*~

Harry and Severus parted ways as they entered the Great Hall.

Harry made his way up to Gryffindor tower in a much better mood than he had left in. He had gotten a lot off of his chest, and opening up to Severus felt great. He smiled as he toyed with the anhk around his neck, happy that Severus had taken the second.

"Harry, where were you?" Hermione asked, as he sat in his favorite chair by the fire.

"I was at the lake," Harry said, smiling.

"Why did you do that? You probably have loads of homework to do," she admonished.

"I did it all over the course of the week," he answered, looking at her. "If you don't believe me, check my bag."

Hermione, being skeptical as usual, did check Harry's bag.

"I'm impressed, Harry," she said, sitting on the sofa near his chair. "Usually you put up a huge fight when I tell you to do your homework."

"I want to get it all done so I have time for other things," he answered, thinking about Severus for a moment.

"That's good," she said, smiling to her friend. "I'm happy you decided to do your work right away, unlike others."

The pair looked over to Ron, who was currently playing wizard chess against Seamus.

"He'll never get his act together," Harry said, chuckling.

"I know," Hermione answered, picking up her latest book.

~*~

Severus entered his rooms in a great mood. He and Harry were making genuine progress in the relationship, and he had never felt better about anything. Things were still somewhat tentative, but there was progress being made.

He carefully removed the necklace and took a moment to study it. The pendant was a small anhk, maybe two inches long. It looked to be good quality, other than an annoying set of scratches on the back. Upon closer examination, Severus saw that it was an engraving.

"Amongst the world, there will be you and I," Severus read, a smile creeping onto his face. He replaced the necklace around his neck and sat on his sofa.

"Things are definitely looking up in the life of Severus Snape," he muttered, deciding to hold off on grading until the next day.

~*~

**A/N:** _So, here's the beginnings of the actual relationship between Sev and Harry. Seven chapters is a freaking record for me, lol._

_I hope you guys aren't too miffed that there hasn't been much action. It's going to be a bit longer, but bare with me. I promise there will be smut eventually._

_I'm hitting a bit of a writer's block, but fear not. I have four other unposted chapters. Hopefully I can get through the block before those four get posted._

_Thanks for all the Reveiws, Faves, and Watches guys. They make me want to dance._

_-KD_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Can be found in the first chapter.

~*~

**Chapter 8:**_ Understanding Each Other_

~*~

The weekend passed much too quickly for Harry's liking. With his homework done, he had the time to spend with Severus, but Hermione insisted that they study for an upcoming exam. Not wanting to raise suspicion, Harry agreed, and spent the entire weekend in the library with Hermione and Ron, studying for the Charms exam.

"_Damn it,_" Harry thought, "_I could have spent so much time with Severus, but no. Hermione had to take over my weekend and make it about studying. I can ace this exam, even without studying._"

After taking his seat, Professor Flitwick magicked each one of them an exam. Harry started immediately, and he was amongst the first to finish.

"Harry, you may leave," Flitwick said, upon Harry's turning in of the exam. "I'll give you a pass, so you don't get in trouble."

"Thank you, Sir," Harry said, smiling slightly. He took the pass and headed up to his dorm to grab the Marauder's map. He activated it and his face broke out in a grin when he saw that Severus was in his office. He quickly made his way down, happy to be able to spend a little time with his mate.

~*~

"Enter," Severus said, glancing up when he heard the door open. "Hello, Harry."

"Hello, Severus," Harry said, closing the door behind him. "How are you?"

"I'm doing quite well," Severus said, setting his quill down. "How about you?"

"I'm feeling better than ever," Harry said, smiling. "I think we're making great progress, don't you?"

"Yes, we are," Severus said, letting a small smile grace his face. "It's quite remarkable how we are so similar, yet we were so biased against each other."

"Yeah, well, we didn't exactly know how similar we were until recently," Harry said, sitting in the seat in front of the desk. "But that was just from misunderstandings and such."

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Severus asked, noting the time.

"I finished my exam, and Professor Flitwick gave me a pass to leave," Harry said. "Since Hermione wouldn't let me out of her sight this weekend, I thought I'd visit you with my free time."

"I see," Severus said, watching Harry carefully. "How are your urges around me lately?"

"Much easier to control," Harry replied. "Since we've come to the agreement, my Vampire has become much easier to control, in all aspects."

"That's good to hear," Severus said, absently toying with his necklace.

~*~

After the bell rang, and Harry departed to his next class, Severus got up to deal with the second year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"_I just hope that these dunderheads don't ruin my mood,_" he thought, as he swept into the classroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Silence," he nearly whispered, causing the class to go silent instantly.

~*~

Harry paid attention in all his classes, taking down notes and answering questions when they were asked. His show of independence made Hermione proud and annoyed Ron to no end.

With Harry actually caring about school and doing his work on time, it left Hermione to harp on him more often.

"The goblins, Sir," Harry answered, earning a bright smile from the Professor.

Ron scowled as his best friend became the man he was meant to, while all that happened to him was a huge lack of confidence and independence. He had always wanted to be able to be his own man, but things just kept happening that made him weak.

~*~

"Harry, were have you been?" Ron asked. "We were supposed to hang out after classes today."

"I'm sorry, Ron," Harry said. "I forgot. I was in the library doing my homework."

"Yeah, right," Ron mumbled, going up to the dorm.

"_The new Harry sucks,_" Ron thought, changing into his too-short pajamas. He flung himself onto his bed and sighed into his pillow.

~*~

The next day flew by for Harry. He was breezing through his classes, and everyone was surprised at the turnaround he had taken. In previous years, Harry had been a known slacker. He would save all of his work until the last minute and stay up all night just to finish it on time. His papers had been messy and unorganized. Recently, Harry could be found in the library every night, diligently keeping up on his work. His papers became much more organized.

The professors knew that there had been a change in him, but none of them knew what it was. None of them, that is, except Professor Snape.

~*~

"Severus!" McGonagall called, after leaving the great hall one evening.

"Yes, Minerva," he replied, turning to face her.

"Do you know what's gotten into Harry?" she asked, looking at the man.

"All that I know is that he's no longer the lazy slob he used to be," he said, careful to keep the disdain in his voice.

"Are you sure you don't know anything else? Albus won't tell me anything," she responded, her face falling slightly.

"I'm afraid I don't know anything else," Severus answered. "I'm sorry, Minerva, but I have a detention to get ready for."

"Yes, go ahead," Minerva answered, turning. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

~*~

Since the talk that Harry and he had shared under the sunset, Severus had wanted to do something for the young man. He had given Harry a 'detention' for being too loud in class. It went unnoticed by the class, as that was a regular occurrence in years previous. He was suddenly nervous, and he went into his private quarters. He tidied up the sitting room and decided that he would open his home to his younger mate.

~*~

At 8 o'clock sharp, Harry knocked on the door to Severus' office. He was greeted by his mate, causing him to momentarily lose grip on his Vampire. His eyes had darkened for a moment, but it went unnoticed by Severus.

"Follow me," Severus said, turning to enter the office. He heard the door close as Harry had entered the office.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, noting that Severus hadn't sat at his desk.

"I'm going to bring you to my quarters, Harry," Severus answered, stepping to a door in the rear of his office.

"Wow," Harry said, following the older man through the door. The room was immaculate. The walls were a soft shade of gray, with hardwood floors. The sofa was plush green velvet, with two matching armchairs. There was one wall lined with bookshelves, packed with books.

"Welcome to my home, Harry," Severus said, after allowing Harry a few moments to look around.

"This is incredible, Severus," Harry said, stepping into the room a bit more.

"Thank you," Severus answered, his heart pounding. He led Harry over to the sofa, sitting on one end and motioning for Harry to do the same.

"Any plans for this 'detention', Severus?" Harry asked, looking to him.

"I thought we could just talk again, and learn some more about each other," Severus answered, getting up and going to a cabinet in the corner. "Perhaps over a drink or two."

"Sounds good," Harry said, smiling.

~*~

A couple hours, and two glasses each of Firewhiskey later, Severus bid Harry goodbye outside his office.

"Just be careful," Severus said, hugging Harry gently.

"I will," Harry said, returning the hug. "I have my cloak. I'll put it on and make my way up to my dorm."

"Good night, Harry," Severus said, watching the young man disappear.

"Good night, Severus," Harry said, slipping away up the corridor.

~*~

It was difficult to explain, but when Harry left that night, Severus felt a pang of loneliness in his body.

"_The bond must be strengthening,_" Severus thought. "_We've been able to overcome the majority or the hostility between us, and I think the bond can tell._"

~*~

Harry couldn't explain the empty feeling in his chest when he left Severus' rooms.

"_I think the bond if manifesting in a more positive way,_" Harry thought. "_With everything that we've learned about one another, we're overcoming our previous issues._"

~*~

**A/N:**_ I know the chapters could be longer. I know there could be more between Sev and Harry, but I'm attempting to have small side stories and including other characters._

_Anyway, I think it gets better in the next chapter. Don't quote me on that. I haven't read chapter 9 in a while._

_-KD_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Can be found in the first chapter.

~*~

**Chapter 9:**_ Ron's Vendetta_

~*~

As the term passed, Harry managed to sneak away to see Severus at least once a week. Things between them had gotten quite far in this short period of time. They were almost regularly polite to each other, in class and around the school.

Ron wasn't happy with the newfound friendship between Harry and Severus, and he was determined to destroy it.

~*~

"Harry, what's with you lately?" Ron asked, staring Harry down.

"What do you mean, Ron?" Harry asked, caught off guard.

"Why is Snape suddenly being all nice to you?" Ron asked, his face reddening.

"Because we've managed to get past our hostility," Harry said, standing up. "Is that a problem with you?"

"Yeah, it's a big goddamned problem," Ron spat. "You're supposed to be MY best friend, not the greasy dungeon bat's."

"Fuck you, Ron," Harry said, before shoving the other boy away from him. "It's my life. I can be friends with whomever I want. If you can't handle that, then you aren't my friend."

"Fuck you, Potter," Ron spat, before attempting to shove Harry into the wall.

Fortunately for Harry, Ron gave away what he was going to do, providing Harry with the chance to use his wandless magic to shield himself.

"You pussy," Ron spat, trying to get to Harry. "Afraid to fight like a man?"

"No, I'm afraid of humiliating you even more," Harry said, his voice dropping to the baritone as his Vampire slowly came out. "Either get over your petty grudge, or get out of my life. Simple as that."

"Whatever," Ron muttered, going to the dorm. Harry followed him, to prevent any of his things from being damaged.

~*~

"What was it that happened in your dorm?" Dumbledore asked, watching Harry carefully.

"Ron was angered by my friendship with Professor Snape, and decided that he didn't like it. He essentially told me that I was either his friend, or Professor Snape's," Harry said, calmly. "It's really just a childish grudge."

"And how did you retaliate to his words," Dumbledore asked, still carefully watching Harry.

"I shoved him, which I know was the wrong thing to do. He attacked Professor Snape verbally, and I thought that it was in poor taste," Harry explained. "He then made his way into the dorm, intent on destroying my things. Luckily, I followed him and prevented any damage."

"I see," Dumbledore said. "It sounds like something you two will have to work out on your own."

"Sir, I mean no disrespect, but that is the stupidest thing I've heard you say," Harry said, his voice shaking. "I'm supposed to apologize to Ron because he attacked Professor Snape and I defended him? I'm supposed to stick my tail between my legs and apologize? I'm not the person holding a grudge with absolutely no reasoning behind it."

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, standing. "It would be in your best interests to continue your friendship with Ron."

"If he's going to insult my friendship with Professor Snape, I'd much rather leave Gryffindor tower," Harry said, standing as well. "I'm not some pawn you can do your bidding with. I defeated Voldemort with little help from you. I withstood the abuse at the Dursley's because you put me there. I've fought my way this far basically on my own.

"Now you want me to continue being friends with someone who can't accept that I've gotten over the hatred I harbored for Professor Snape simply because you think it's in my best interests?"

"I am the Headmaster of this school," Dumbledore said, staring into Harry's eyes. "What I say is law."

"To those who wish to accept it, Albus," Severus said, standing in the doorway.

"He tells lies, Severus," Dumbledore said, pointing to Harry. "He says that Ron is angered by your friendship."

"Will you allow me into your mind, Harry?" Snape asked, looking to the young man.

"Of course, Sir," Harry said, lowering his guards.

"Legilimens," Severus muttered, before entering Harry's mind to find said incident. After viewing it, he allowed a smug grin to grace his features.

"Harry tells the truth, Albus," Severus said, crossing his arms. "The Weasley boy doesn't approve of Harry's friendship with me."

"Gryffindor tower," Dumbledore said, throwing Floo powder into his fire. "Ron, would come to my office?"

A moment later, Ron stepped out of the Floo and glared at two of the people in the room.

"What are they doing here?" Ron spat, gesturing at Harry and Severus.

"Harry says that you're not okay with his friendship with Professor Snape," Dumbledore said.

"I'm not. Since he's befriended Snape, he's not the same person I knew last year. He's completely different, and it makes me feel as though I'm not good enough for him anymore. I'd prefer not to have to share a room with him any longer," Ron said, looking to Dumbledore. "He's not my friend."

~*~

"What happened?" Hermione asked, as Harry came into the common room.

"Ron's pissed because I'm friends with Snape," Harry said, throwing himself into his favorite chair. "He can't accept the fact that I'm doing better than him in class. He refuses to accept that I'm not slacking off anymore."

"He's just immature, Harry," she said, sitting near him on the sofa. "He'll get over it soon."

"I doubt that. He told Dumbledore that he doesn't want to share a room with me any longer," he said, looking into the fire. "If he wants to be immature like that, I'd much rather get out of the dorm than stay there."

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said, placing her hand on his.

"I really hope that you won't be biased against me because of Ron, Mione," he said, looking to her. "I couldn't stand losing you both."

"I support your friendship with Professor Snape, Harry," she said, looking to him. "And nothing Ron says can change that. It's about time you have someone you can trust."

~*~

"What did you tell him?" Ron asked, glaring at Hermione.

"That I support his friendship with Professor Snape," Hermione responded. "And nothing you say can change that."

"You're going to side with him over me?" he asked, enraged.

"Ron, you're in the wrong here. Can't you see that? Harry is happier than I've seen him in a long time," she replied, anger in her voice. "You're blinded by some stupid thing that happened in the first year."

"He's a git. He treats us like shit. He was a fucking Death Eater!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "Why is it okay for Harry to be friends with him now?"

"You know what Snape did for us in the war. You know that he spied for our side," she said, her voice a sharp bark. "If Harry wants to be friends with him, it's his choice. Not yours."

"Whatever, Hermione," Ron said, getting up. "You're just like him."

~*~

"Are you sure that you're alright, Harry?" Severus asked, after he and Harry made their way to his quarters.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry replied, sitting on Severus' sofa. "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"He was always a bit pigheaded," Severus said, fetching two glasses and a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Yeah, but before, I was right there with him, being pigheaded and immature," Harry said, accepting a glass of the brown liquor.

"Does anyone know about your creature?" Severus asked, sitting at the other end of the sofa, facing Harry.

"Not that I'm aware of," Harry said, after taking a sip of the liquor. "The only people who know, aside from myself, are you and Dumbledore."

"Perhaps you should let Miss Granger in on the secret," Severus said, looking at Harry. "She could be a great help to you."

"I know, Severus, but I don't want to scare her," Harry said, setting his glass on the table and placing his head in his hands. "It's hard enough to be around them some days. It's going to complicate things so much more, and there's a good chance that she'd tell Ron. If Ron found out, it'd be in the papers the next day."

"I'm not sure what to tell you, Harry," Severus said, reaching over to place his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You just have to have faith that she'd keep it to herself. She's a smart girl."

"Thanks, Severus," Harry said, smiling slightly. "I'll tell her tomorrow evening."

The two sat in companionable silence, finishing their drinks.

~*~

**A/N: **_And here's where Ron decides to be a stubborn little boy. Haha. He was fun to write._

_I think the next update may be a bit early, so be sure to keep your eyes out for that._

_Thanks for all the wonderful reveiws, guys! They really make my day!_

_-KD_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Can be found in the first chapter.

~*~

**Chapter 10:**_ Letting it Out_

~*~

"Mione, can we talk?" Harry asked, setting his bag on the table after dinner Wednesday night. "There's something I really need to tell you about."

"Sure, Harry. Let me finish this essay, and we go somewhere to talk in private," she replied, glancing up at him.

"Is that the Charms essay?" he asked, pulling his own out of his bag.

"Yes," she said, scribbling out a sentence.

"It's much simpler than you think," he said, sliding his parchment across the table to her. "Care to revise mine for me?"

"Sure," she said, grabbing his essay and starting to read through it. "Wow, Harry, this is a great essay!"

"Thanks, Mione," he said, taking his essay back and placing it in his bag. "Do you mind if we have a little chat?"

"No, Harry," she replied, looking at him. "What's up?"

"First, do you promise not to breathe a word of this to anyone?" he asked, his voice slightly panicked.

"Of course, Harry," she said, taking his hand. "I won't tell anyone."

"Okay," he said, leaning closer to her. "I'm a Vampire."

"What?" she asked, looking at him.

"I'm a Vampire. I came into my inheritance on my 17th birthday," he said, whispering.

"Wow, Harry," she said, a look of horror flashing over her face. "Is that why you ran out of the common room that one time?"

"Yeah, I had to get something to control the urges I was feeling," he said, leaning back slightly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I was scared of anyone finding out."

"I understand, Harry," she said. "Thank you for telling me though. I promise not to breathe a word."

"Thanks, Mione," he said, starting to get up.

"Have you found out who your mate is?" she asked, catching him completely off guard.

"Severus," he said, sitting again. "I mean, Professor Snape."

"He must have been furious," she said, looking at him.

"At first, but he's known since just after school started. He had been bullying me quite a lot, and I had a detention one night. He pushed me to the limit, and I just blurted it out," Harry said, his eyes changing a bit. "Since then, we struck a tentative agreement, and we've been getting to know each other."

"At least you're working on it," Hermione replied, giving her best friend a bright smile. "Any time you need someone to cover for you to visit him, I can help."

"Thanks, Mione," he said, moving to give her a hug.

~*~

Harry had taken Hermione up on her offer, and he had said he needed to speak with Severus tonight. She told Ron that she needed to go back to the library and look for a book she had forgotten, allowing Harry the chance to sneak out of the dorm under his invisibility cloak.

"Thanks, Mione," Harry said, slipping past her, down the stairs.

"No problem, Harry," she replied, heading to the library.

~*~

"Have you told Miss Granger yet?" Severus asked, after Harry appeared in his rooms later that evening.

"I told her after classes today," Harry answered, happily taking the offered glass. "She took it surprisingly well."

"I'm glad to hear that," Severus said, sitting on his sofa.

"She's also quite supportive of us," Harry said, sitting on the sofa as well, a bit closer to Severus than usual. "She said she'd help me sneak out to visit if I wanted."

"That's very kind of her," Severus said, after sipping his drink. He could tell that Harry was closer than usual because he felt his heart rate begin to speed up.

"I thought so too," Harry said, watching Severus carefully.

"_What is he doing?_" Severus thought, noticing Harry creeping closer to him. "_Good Lord, he looks fantastic tonight._"

Harry had shown up in his rooms wearing a fitted T-shirt and a pair of tight jeans. The clothing flattered his Quidditch toned body, and Severus had a hard time controlling his eyes from wandering the body before him.

"Severus, have you ever wanted to kiss me?" Harry asked, shifting closer to the older man.

"I can say the thought has crossed my mind a few times," Severus answered, scooting back until he felt the arm of the couch behind him.

"I see," Harry answered, his eyes glazing over slightly.

He was sitting right next to Severus, and his hand had landed on the other man's thigh. His mind was racing with ways to make the man his that very night, but he fought all of his gut instincts. He wanted this to go at Severus' speed, so the older man would be comfortable.

Severus noticed the hesitation Harry was showing, but chose not to comment. He knew that this situation was not ideal, and he would prefer to go at his own speed, rather than Harry's. He thought that Harry had noticed that as well, and guessed that was the reason why he was holding back.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Severus asked, his voice giving him away.

"I'm thinking about how to properly kiss you," Harry answered, moving slightly closer to the older man.

"Just come here," Severus said, pulling Harry to him.

Harry stopped his lips from colliding with Severus', much to Severus' displeasure. Harry placed one hand on Severus' shoulder. He then lightly brushed his lips across his mate's, before firmly planting his lips against the older man's. He could feel Severus shudder in pleasure before he gently ran his tongue along the older man's lips. Severus opened his mouth to the intrusion of Harry's tongue.

"_Good Lord, he's an amazing kisser,_" Severus thought, losing himself in the sensation.

Harry's tongue cautiously explored Severus' mouth, taking in his sweet, tangy taste. He felt Severus' moan as his tongue slowly retreated back into his own mouth, drawing Severus to explore.

Severus tentatively let his tongue enter Harry's mouth. He was instantly addicted to Harry's spicy taste. His tongue explored, searching every corner of the available area.

Harry was beginning to lose control of his Vampire, so he slowly pulled back, placing light kisses against Severus' lips. The two sat looking at one another, panting.

"Wow," Severus said, watching Harry carefully. "That was incredible."

"Yeah," Harry said, his eyes closed. "I think that would be my favorite kiss ever."

"Why did you pull back?" Severus asked, not wanting to upset Harry, but needing to know.

"I was going to lose control," Harry answered, opening his eyes as they finished going back to his natural emerald color. "Any longer, and you'd be mine. No questions asked. I want this to be about you, so I pulled away before my Vampire could take over and force you to do what you probably don't want to now."

"Thank you for thinking of me," Severus said, looking into the emerald eyes of the man he was growing to love. "But you don't have to stop because of me."

"Yes, I do, Severus," Harry said, looking into the onyx eyes of his mate. "I'm not going to force myself on you because something inside me wants to. I want you to be comfortable with this situation. I don't want to look back at the beginnings of us, and regret what I did."

Severus was stunned at what Harry had just said. He hadn't realized what the young man was going through. He looked at his hands, which were folded in his lap.

"Sev, look at me," Harry said, placing his hands on Severus'.

"I'm sorry," Severus mumbled, before looking at the young man.

"Sev, you are my life. Even if we haven't consummated the bond, my Vampire would do anything to protect you," Harry said, holding Severus' hands gently in his own. "Everything between us has been real, and I don't want to forget about it. I want to be able to remember each step in our relationship with fondness, not regret."

"Harry, I never knew how you felt," Severus said, looking at the younger man with respect in his eyes. "What you're telling me now makes me want to consummate the bond as soon as possible. However, I can see where you're coming from, and I think it would be better for us to take things slowly as well.

"It has been a long time since I've been in a relationship, and I'm sure your other conquests were never as serious as this is bound to be."

"Yeah," Harry said, grimacing as he remembered Cho and Ginny. "My previous relationships were total failures."

"Why don't we part ways for the night," Severus suggested. "A lot has happened, and we need time to mull it over."

"Alright," Harry said, standing up. "Can you give me a detention the next time you'd like to spend time together? Hermione offered to help me as much as she can, but I feel bad for using her to see you."

"No problem, Harry," Severus said, a small smile on his lips.

"Good night, Sev," Harry said, turning from the door.

"Good night, Harry," Severus said, from the sofa.

After he left Severus' rooms, Harry raced to the library, hoping to find Hermione.

~*~

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione admonished, shoving Ron away from her. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to kiss you, Mione," Ron said, stepping towards her again.

"Why?" she asked, glaring at him.

"We're meant to be, can't you feel it?" Ron said, trying to scoop her into his arms.

"No, Ron, I can't," she replied, stepping back. "Maybe I would feel it if you hadn't been such a royal asshole to Harry. His befriending of a professor would be perfectly fine with you if it were anyone but Professor Snape. You just choose to be a pain in the arse because of the other person."

"Snape's a prick!" he exclaimed. "Why would he want to befriend Harry after treating him like shit for six years?"

"The war changed a lot of people, Ron," she said, her eyes cold. "Professor Snape has lightened up a lot since Voldemort has fallen. He's not such a prick, and he and Harry worked together a lot before and during the war. With them having to get along, they probably decided to get over their petty differences."

"Sure, and I'm the bloody king of England," he said, turning away from Hermione. "You're just like Potter. Turning your back on your friends."

"Believe what you want, Ronald," Hermione said, heading back to the library quickly.

~*~

"Hey Mione," Harry said, finding Hermione at their table, in the back corner of the library.

"Hey Harry," she responded, smiling up at him. "How are things with Snape?"

"Great," Harry said, sitting at the table. "We kissed for the first time, and had a talk about how things were going to progress between us."

"That's great, Harry," she said, sitting back in her chair.

"What's up? You seem distracted," he asked, looking to his best friend.

"Ron turned on me tonight, because I refused to be his girlfriend, and I support you and Snape," she said, sighing. "If he would get his head out of his arse, things could go back to normal."

"He's never going to," he replied. "Ron's wrapped up in this world where my actually trying in classes means he's not good enough for me."

"What a dolt," Hermione said, chuckling a bit. "That's never stopped him from being my friend."

"There's one difference though," Harry said. "You were always like that. I started this year. I think my inheritance had a lot to do with it."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," she said, looking at Harry. "That's right."

"Yeah," he said, getting up and throwing the invisibility cloak around his shoulders. "Let's head back to the common room. I could use a nice shower."

"Alright," she said, getting up.

~*~

**A/N: **_So, here's the new update, about a day early. Thought I'd get it out for you guys._

_Reviews are what makes me write faster!_

_-KD_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Can be found in the first chapter.

~*~

**Chapter 11:**_ Backlash Problems_

~*~

A few nights after the kiss with Severus, Harry was starting to really think about the future he had with him. Since they had opened up to each other, Harry and Severus had found a lot of common ground.

"_I'm really surprised with how things are between Sev and I,_" Harry thought, taking a break from his latest essay. "_It's pretty incredible that he and I are getting along this well._"

He continued writing his essay, finishing it quickly. He cast a drying charm on the ink before rolling it and placing it in his bag. He then began researching for his Potions assignment, taking down notes when he needed to. After an hour, Harry put the books back where he had found them and placed his notes in his bag.

"God, I don't get why I'm doing this," he muttered, grabbing his bag and heading to his dorm.

~*~

Severus had been sitting at his desk, grading papers. He was getting tired of reading first year essays on antidotes, so he set aside the rest and went into his quarters.

"Severus, can you meet me in my office?" Dumbledore said, his face appearing in his fire.

"Yes, Headmaster," Severus said, flooing to the man's office.

"How are things going between you and Harry?" Dumbledore asked, his voice somewhat strained.

"Things are progressing well. We're really quite similar," Severus said, standing beside his usual seat. "Why have you asked me here, Albus?"

"I'm afraid you and Harry can no longer spend time together. It's fractured too many friendships," Dumbledore said. "Ron is friendless because of this, and I can't have that."

"Excuse me," Severus said. "You want Harry to stop seeing me simply because Mr. Weasley has lost Harry and Hermione? What the hell is that?"

"It's my word," Dumbledore said, standing. "What I say is law in this school, Severus."

"I'm afraid you've let power get to your head, old man," Severus said, stepping towards the desk. "Just two months ago, you encouraged Harry and I to get to know each other. Now you're saying it needs to stop because Mr. Weasley refuses to get his head out of his arse? That's an obvious showing of favoritism, Albus."

"Ron deserves to have friends, Severus," Dumbledore said, "Regardless of who it hurts in the process."

"Sure, and I'm the king of France," Severus spat, before exiting the office and heading back to his quarters.

~*~

"Professor?" Harry asked, seeing Severus sweeping down the hall.

"Hello, Potter," Severus said. "Come with me."

"Okay," Harry said, following Severus down the familiar path to his office.

"Dumbledore seems to think that you should give me up to save your ex-friend," Severus said, sitting on the sofa.

"That's a bunch of bullshit," Harry said, sitting next to Severus. "I'm not giving you up because some old guy wants me to. I'm sure the repercussions would be disastrous."

"That is very true," Severus said, his heart rate increasing slightly. Harry gently took one of his hands, entwining their fingers.

"I'd rather be expelled than give this up," Harry said, squeezing Severus' hand gently. "You mean so much to me, even in this short time, Sev."

"I know, Harry," Severus said, holding Harry's hand gently. "The feeling is reciprocated."

Harry knew his control was in a precarious position. He had Severus' hand in his, and the older man was so close. Without thinking, Harry kissed Severus, much more passionately than a few nights ago. He turned to face the man, bringing them closer. His tongue gently entered Severus' mouth, earning Harry a soft moan. He tentatively explored Severus' mouth, his tongue making gentle motions.

Severus was overwhelmed with the sensation on Harry's cool hand in his and the tongue exploring his mouth. He was quite still, his eyes were shut, and he was in paradise. He felt Harry's tongue start to retreat, and he pushed his own to follow. He tentatively began to explore Harry's mouth, the younger man's moans keeping him going.

After a few minutes of switching between exploring each other's mouths, Harry had to end it. He pulled away, much like the previous kiss. He placed soft kisses against Severus' lips as he pulled away.

"I wish I didn't have my Vampire to control sometimes," Harry said, breathing heavily. "I'd really like to be able to continue that."

"I would too," Severus said, looking at the young man. He hadn't realized that his free hand had moved up and ran through Harry's hair, causing it to be even more messy than usual.

"I should get back to my dorm," Harry said, glancing at the clock on the mantle. "Hermione is probably wondering where I am."

"Good night, Harry," Severus said, as the young man got up and released his hand.

"Good night, Sev," Harry said, turning to smile at the older man before he left.

~*~

**"Corruption at Hogwarts!"**

"Goddamn it," Harry groaned, noting the picture with the headline.

He had known that Ron was angry, but he had no idea it would have gone this far. There was now an article about how Severus had corrupted Harry and stolen him from his friends. He got to his feet and went over to Ron.

"What the fuck are you playing at?" Harry spat, his control in a precarious position.

"I'm showing the wizarding world what a two-faced bastard you are," Ron answered, turning to face a black-eyed Harry. "What the fuck happened to your eyes?"

"Harry!" Hermione cried, jumping up to push him away from Ron.

~*~

Severus groaned inwardly at the Daily Prophet. He knew it was going to happen, but he hadn't figured it would be this soon. Nothing major had even happened between he and Harry.

"What going on at the Gryffindor table?" Flitwick asked, looking.

Severus stiffened when he saw Harry advancing on Ron. He jumped to his feet to head off the obviously pissed young Vampire.

Severus practically flew from his seat to Harry's side. He was coming up to Harry just in time to see Hermione pushing him away from Ron.

"Potter, get out of here. Miss Granger, accompany him," Severus said. "I'll deal with you later, Weasley."

~*~

Harry had left the Great Hall when Severus told him to go with Hermione, and they made their way up to the Room of Requirement.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, watching her friend carefully.

"I'm fine, aside from the murderous rage I house for Ron," Harry said, his eyes still black. "That fucking asshole had NO RIGHT to do that."

"He will be punished, Harry," Severus said, entering the room. He stepped over to his mate and placed a gentle arm around his shoulders.

Harry visibly calmed when Severus touched him, and Hermione smiled.

"I'll leave you two to talk," she said, turning to leave.

"Stay, please," Severus said, wanting to talk to her.

"Alright, but what about class? It starts in five minutes," she said, turning back to the pair.

"I'll write you a pass," Severus said. "You need to know some things."

"Alright," she said, sitting on a chair across from a small sofa.

~*~

About an hour later, Harry and Hermione left for Charms. Severus had written each of them a pass, explaining that they had asked for extra help on the Potions homework. Flitwick let them in, and they took a table at the back of the room.

"That asshole," Harry muttered, eyeing the back of Ron's head. "He had no right to do that."

"I know, Harry," Hermione said, taking notes down frantically. "Severus said he'd punish him. Let him take care of it."

"He fucked up my life, Mione," he said, his eyes blackening. "He needs to pay."

~*~

**A/N:** _And here begins a bit of the subplot with Ron. It's pretty short, but it's there. Haha._

_And things with Harry and Sev may be at a bit of a standstill for a bit. Who knows? Oh wait, I do, lol._

_And for those who asked what's up with Dumbles, he's old, power hungry, and slow in my story. It may not have seemed like it at the beginning. He's going to be flip flopping a lot._

_Reveiws are greatly appriciated, guys and gals!_

_-KD_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Can be found in the first chapter.

~*~

**Chapter 12:**_ New Surroundings_

~*~

Harry found himself sitting by the lake after his last class. His mind was teeming with ways to get back at Ron. He couldn't believe that his one-time best friend would go this low.

"Fucking asshole," he muttered, whipping a stone into the lake. "He's gone to far. There is no going back."

Harry had to focus to keep his Vampire under control while he was in class. He had nearly every class with Ron today, and every glimpse of his red hair would set Harry off anew.

~*~

Hermione did her best to keep her friend calm, but only so much would work for him. She knew how badly Harry had taken Ron's actions.

After classes, she found Ron in the common room. She went over to him, her anger evident in her movements and voice.

"What were you thinking?" she yelled, right in Ron's face.

"He's a two-faced bastard," he answered, calmly sitting on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room.

"You're the two-faced bastard. You had to fucking do this to him, didn't you?" she hollered, getting within inches of Ron's face. "You had to do the petty thing and completely over react."

"I didn't over react," he answered, before getting slapped across the face.

"Like hell you didn't over react," she spat, slapping him a second time. "You can forget about me, Ron. I'm on Harry's side. He deserves friendships that he can be happy in. Not ones where he has to be stupid so the friend can understand him."

Hermione left the common room, knowing exactly where to find Harry.

~*~

Severus had been seething all day.

"_That insolent little brat had absolutely no right to do that to Harry,_" he thought, gripping his quill much harder than necessary. "_I cannot believe that Albus allowed this._"

He had started writing his own article, about the blind-eye Dumbledore had been turning to Harry's well being. It was nearly common knowledge that Harry was unhappy at the Dursley's yet he had to continue going there every summer. It was common knowledge that Harry was having problems with nightmares, yet Dumbledore did nothing to help him.

"The old fool has gone on like this long enough," Severus said, looking over the article. "It's time he has some problems with his treatment of Harry from the public."

He finished the article, cast a slight modification spell on his handwriting, and anonymously sent an owl to the Prophet. If he had any luck, it would make it into tomorrow's issue, counteracting the article today.

~*~

"Harry," Hermione said, seeing the silhouette on the horizon.

"Hey, Mione," Harry said, turning to look at her. "What's up?"

"I slapped Ron twice," she said, sitting on a rock near Harry's.

"Why?" he asked, looking at her.

"He's a bastard and doesn't deserve friends," she said, simply. "The sunset is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," he said, a smile on his face. "The last one I watched, Severus was with me. I gave him a necklace."

"That's nice," she said, smiling to her friend. "Why don't you go find him?"

"I was thinking of going to his quarters after the sunset, but I think I'll go now," he said, getting up. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mione. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Have a good night," she said, staying on her rock.

~*~

Severus looked up at the knock on his door.

"Enter," he said, dropping into teacher mode. When he saw Harry, his features softened slightly.

"Hey, Sev," Harry said, taking the familiar seat in the professor's office.

"Hey," Severus said, setting his quill down. "I wrote a rather scathing owl to the prophet about a certain beloved headmaster. It should make the morning edition."

"Won't they know it's from you?" Harry asked, suddenly aware of his need to have Severus in the same area.

"Of course not, Harry," Severus said, noting the sudden tensing. "I cast a simple charm that changed the handwriting to prevent it being brought back to me."

"Okay," Harry said, relaxing a bit. "Have you got anything going on tonight?"

"Just some marking that I can put off if need be," Severus said, leaning back in his chair. "Why do you ask?"

"I can't go back to Gryffindor Tower anymore," Harry said, putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "Since Ron's stunt, I can't even see his hair without almost losing control. Today was a bitch because he was in almost every class. Hermione did her best to help me, but I can tell this whole ordeal is taking its toll on her."

"Come with me," Severus said, getting up. He offered his hand to Harry, who hesitantly took it.

"_God, his warmth is so inviting,_" Harry thought, as his cool skin met Severus' warm palm.

The two made their way into Severus' quarters, where they sat on the sofa. Severus had grabbed the now customary bottle of Firewhiskey and two glasses. He poured a small amount into his own glass but gave Harry a liberal amount. He kept an eye on the younger man, relaxing as he saw the Firewhiskey relax Harry.

"Where do you want to go, Harry?" Severus asked, setting his glass on the coffee table.

"I was thinking about asking for rooms down here," Harry said. "I'd like two bedrooms, so Hermione would be able to come if she'd like."

"I'm sure there is another set of rooms down here," Severus said, watching Harry carefully.

"If that wouldn't be a big deal, would you mind adding a second bedroom to your rooms?" Harry asked, looking at Severus. "I mean if it's not too much hassle."

"I wouldn't mind you moving down here at all," Severus said, his eyes showing intense joy. "I'm sure Albus could be talked into allowing it after tomorrow. He'll do anything to get back into the good graces of everyone."

Harry noted the joy in Severus' eyes, and he compelled to continue the feeling. He moved himself to kiss the older man, placing gentle kisses on his lips. He knew that even a tiny bit more could cause him to lose control.

Severus seemed unaware of the precarious control Harry had as he momentarily deepened the kiss. He slid his tongue along Harry's lips, getting the younger man to open his mouth. The two kissed passionately for a moment, before Severus noticed a slight growl from Harry.

"_Shit,_" Harry thought, feeling his control slipping. He carefully pulled away from Severus, stepping away for a few moments.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked, looking to Harry.

"My control is weak," Harry said, looking into the onyx eyes with his own deep green. "I either need to feed, or you could present a willing donation."

"What do you need?" Severus asked, wanting to do anything to help.

"Give me your wrist," Harry said, sitting next to Severus again. "Do you trust me to stop in time?"

"Of course," Severus said, offering his right wrist to Harry.

Harry took Severus hand in his. He brought the wrist to his nose, sniffing. He shuddered in pleasure when Severus' scent hit his nose. He watched Severus closely, before carefully puncturing the skin. Harry felt Severus tense at the slight pain, before gently sucking at the wound. He could hear soft whimpers from Severus.

"_My venom had aphrodisiac qualities, Sev,_" Harry thought, hoping the bond was open.

"_Really?_" Severus thought, surprised at Harry's voice in his head.

"Yes, really," Harry said, after gently cleaning the wound and healing it. "Thank you, Sev. That helped a lot."

"You're welcome, Harry," Severus answered, his eyes still hooded a bit.

"I think I'm going to pay Dumbledore a visit," Harry said, his eyes back to their usual emerald shade. "I'll be back soon."

~*~

Ron sat on his bed in silence. His cheek still stung from the slaps Hermione had given him. Now, not only had he lost his best friend, he lost the chance with the love of his life. Everything was spiraling out of his control.

"It's all because Harry changed over the summer. What happened to him?" Ron asked, knowing that no one would hear him. He had the curtains drawn, and he had placed a silencing charm around his bed.

He knew that he had screwed up. He knew that there was probably nothing that he could do, but he had to try anyway.

~*~

Dumbledore sat fuming in his office. To his complete surprise, the evening Prophet had contained a painfully accurate exposé on him. It was anonymous, but there were only three people who knew about some of the things in it. He was sure that Severus would have never done it, but it was equally as unlikely that Minerva had sent it. He was angry beyond all realms when the thought that someone else had found out struck him. A knock at the door brought him back to reality.

"Come in," Dumbledore said, his anger carefully contained.

"Good evening, Professor," Harry said, stepping into the familiar office. He noted the air of anger around the headmaster and smirked.

"Good evening, Harry," Dumbledore said, cheering immensely at the sight of him. "What brings you to my office?"

"I have a request," Harry said, sitting in the familiar chair. "I'd like to be able to move into Professor Snape's quarters."

"Why is that, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, knowing exactly why.

"Professor Snape and I have a lot of learning to do about each other. I feel that it would be easier to do so if I didn't have to continually sneak out of the Gryffindor common room to do so," Harry said, his eyes hard. "Professor Snape has already expressed interest in this arrangement. We wait on your okay."

"I see no real issues with that arrangement, other than how the rest of the school would view it," Dumbledore said, eyeing Harry carefully. "How would it look to have the Gryffindor Savior going to the Slytherin Head of House's quarters every night?"

"I don't much care what the school thinks right now," Harry said, his voice hard. "It would be in the best interests of the school if a Vampire weren't running rampant through the halls, but there's nothing we can do about that now, is there? With me in Professor Snape's quarters, I would be much less likely to lose control of my Vampire, and I would be much more relaxed around him, seeing as he is my mate."

"Fine, you may move as soon as possible. Severus knows how to add a room," Dumbledore said, his anger threatening to break free.

"See you at breakfast," Harry said, before swiftly leaving the office.

His anger besting him, Dumbledore began throwing his priceless trinkets about his office, cursing any and everyone.

~*~

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room for what as sure to be the last visit for some time. He went to the dormitory and noticed Ron's curtains were drawn. He sneered at that as he collected his various belongings. He stowed them in his trunk and shrunk it to fit in his pocket. As he made his way out of the tower, he stopped to talk to Hermione.

"Hey, Mione," Harry said, sitting at the table she had overtaken in an effort to do some of her homework.

"Harry, hey," she said, glancing up from her essay. "What's up?"

"I'm moving into Sev's quarters," he said, smiling a bit.

"Really? That's great for you guys," she said, smiling to her friend.

"Yeah, I'm going to tell you now, you'll be welcome anytime. Just owl me before you come, and I'll meet you in the entrance hall to show you in," he said, before getting up.

"Alright, Harry," she said, standing and hugging her friend. "See you in class."

"See you, Mione," he said, unaware that Ron had overheard.

~*~

**A/N:** _So, there you have the further fracturing of Ron's grip on his life. Will he be completely miserable?_

_Anyway, thanks for all the support. It really makes me want to continue this story._

_I've been really busy as of late, so after chapter 14, there may be longer periods between chapters._

_Thanks again, guys._

_-KD_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Can be found in the first chapter.

~*~

**Chapter 13:**_ Pleasure and Pain_

~*~

A week had passed, and Ron was deeply saddened that his last chance to talk to Harry was gone. He knew he made a huge mistake sending that letter, and he was desperately hoping to make it up to Harry soon.

"Now I'll be alone for good," Ron mumbled, sitting on his bed again. "Harry's gone, Hermione isn't speaking to me, Dean and Seamus are too busy running off together, and here I'll sit, all alone."

He looked over at the bed that used to be Harry's. He had spent six years sharing a room with Harry, and now that it was over, Ron was miserable.

Suddenly, he got an idea. He grabbed a quill, ink, and a piece of parchment and started writing a letter. He hoped beyond hope that Snape knew what to do.

~*~

After putting his clothes in the wardrobe, Harry felt incredibly at ease. He was sharing rooms with Severus, and things between them were going incredibly well. There were still a few minor disagreements, but things were much smoother.

Harry went into the living room and sat on the couch. Severus was off at a meeting, and he had told Harry that he could add some things to the rooms if he felt it necessary. So far, Harry had just added another bookshelf to throw his books into, a small Gryffindor banner on his door, and he changed the color of the throw rug to a deep gray.

"And it all falls into place," he said, glancing around the room. He had a real home, with a real partner, and a real life to look forward to.

~*~

Severus was bored beyond belief. The old coot had called a meeting for no reason.

"Before we start, there is something you all need to know about a certain student," Dumbledore started, standing before the staff.

"You had better not be spreading what I think you are, Albus," Severus said, standing as well. "You know what that would do to the student."

"It's for the safety of the student body," Dumbledore said, glaring at Severus.

"And think what it would do to the student's control. Everyone taunting him, talking behind his back, and the pranks would be unbelievable," Severus said, glaring right back. "You know that I'm right."

"Fine, I won't tell you that. I'll just tell you this," Dumbledore started again.

"And you'll leave that out as well," Severus said, his voice sharp.

"Fine, you may all go," Dumbledore said, sighing. "Except for you, Severus."

"Very well," Severus said, taking a seat as the other staff members left, confused.

"Why?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's for his own safety," Severus said, standing and walking over to Albus. "You know what a bond does to two people. You know how important Harry has always been to me. You surely know that now, I'd do anything for him, even if it risks being ridiculed by my fellow staff members."

"You are pushing your luck, Severus," Dumbledore said, attempting to glare at Severus. "There are things that you don't understand, and I need to take care of."

"What? Your little plan to keep Harry as a pawn? Your little plan to separate Harry and I because Mr. Weasley is too stubborn to accept that things have changed?" Severus asked, his demeanor becoming more threatening. "If you follow through on any of those, I will write to the papers about what a manipulative old man you are, Albus. Don't you forget that."

After his speech, Severus swept out of the office. He had left with the last word, and Dumbledore knew he was serious.

~*~

"Hey," Harry said, noticing Severus enter the rooms. "What's up?"

"Dumbledore was going to tell the staff about your predicament and our pairing," Severus said, sitting next to Harry. "I put a stop to it, and I threatened him to keep him quiet. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, lacing his fingers with Severus'.

"It wasn't your fault, Harry," Severus said, looking to the young man beside him. "He's a manipulative old man who thinks he can do whatever he wants."

While the two were chatting, a school owl flew into the room and dropped a scroll into Severus' lap before swooping out.

"That's Ron's writing," Harry said, staring coldly at the scroll. "What the hell does he want?"

"I'm not sure," Severus said, looking at the scroll. "I'll read it later on. Let's focus on us for a while."

"Okay," Harry said, his eyes skimming over Severus, drinking in every detail.

Severus watched as Harry took him in, feeling slightly self-conscious. He knew that the bond had a lot of pull in both of them, but he wanted to believe that Harry was growing to appreciate him outside the bond. He leaned forward, looking into Harry's deep, emerald eyes.

Harry looked into Severus' onyx eyes, reading the uncertainty in them. He was afraid that Severus doubted his feelings. He knew that the bond was pulling them together, but he had began to appreciate the finer points of Severus. His slender frame, his graceful movements, and his gentle demeanor.

~*~

"That fool!" Dumbledore fumed, his office in disarray. "He had to stop me from telling them about his precious little Vampire. What he knows **needs** to be known by all the teachers."

There were broken things all over the floor, from Dumbledore's rage.

"This will get out," he said, an evil plan coming to his brain.

~*~

"God, Sev," Harry sighed. "That feels incredible."

"Just relax, Harry," Severus said, continuing his movements. "I'll get all the knots out for you."

"Thanks," Harry said, closing his eyes and relaxing into the skilled hands of his mate.

Severus continued the massage, applying more pressure when needed and lightly running his fingers along Harry's shoulders. After a few minutes, Harry's shoulders were knot free.

"Wow, I feel great," Harry said, rolling his shoulders a couple times. "Thanks, Sev."

"Not a problem, Harry," Severus said, smiling.

Harry had struggled to keep control as Severus gave him the massage, but he hadn't told the older man.

"Are you in need of anything, Harry?" Severus asked, noting the slight differences in Harry.

"Um, actually, I think I may need to feed soon," Harry said, his nerves starting to get the best of him.

"How long has it been?" Severus asked.

"Since the day you offered me your wrist," Harry said. "It was about a week ago, I think."

"Would you want to feed in the forest or would you like my wrist again?" Severus asked, looking at Harry.

"Um, could I have your wrist again?" Harry asked, feeling foolish.

"Of course," Severus said, offering his right wrist.

Harry gently bit down, creating a wound. He gently suckled the wound, Severus' blood rolling over his tongue. He continued to suckle for a short time, careful to stop before any damage was done to Severus. He gently licked the wound clean and healed it.

Severus pulled Harry into a passionate kiss, the aphrodisiac in his venom causing him to act irrationally. The two kissed for a long while, Harry's control being incredible after feeding. Harry's tongue battled Severus' for dominance, causing the two to end up lying on the couch with Harry on top. He could vaguely feel Severus' arousal against his thigh, causing him to groan appreciatively.

Severus had noticed the position they were in and smiled into the kiss. He gently wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling Harry's body to his own. Harry's hands were braced on either side of Severus' head, allowing him a bit of leverage.

After ten minutes, Harry pulled away from the kiss. His eyes were a deep shade of emerald. Severus opened his eyes to the smile on Harry's face.

"That was nice," he said, smiling up to Harry.

"Definitely nice," Harry said, leaning down to kiss Severus' neck.

"Gods," Severus said, closing his eyes and succumbing to the pleasure.

Harry continued to place soft kisses along Severus' neck, noting which places caused his breath to hitch. His hands stayed on the arm of the couch, just above Severus' head, allowing Harry to maintain his dominance. After thoroughly kissing Severus' neck, Harry began gently sucking on one spot, biting down after a minute.

"Now you're officially mine," Harry said, lifting his head to look at Severus' face.

"I'm already officially yours, Harry," Severus said, slowly opening his eyes. "What was that supposed to accomplish?"

"Exactly what it did," Harry answered, lowering his body onto Severus'. Their arousals briefly coming into contact, drawing a sharp groan from both men.

In a lust-fueled haze, Harry kissed Severus again, his hips moving slightly, causing friction between them. Severus' arms wrapped around Harry again, drawing the young body to his. Harry's tongue entered Severus' mouth, his tongue still carrying remnants of the older man's blood. The kiss became a battle for dominance quickly, neither man wanting to give in.

A few minutes later, Harry's body stilled. He kept his hips carefully away from Severus', knowing exactly how he was affecting the older man. He broke the kiss, smirking at the man below him.

"Bloody tease," Severus snapped, his eyes filled with lust.

"Of course," Harry teased, lowering his hips before quickly pulling them back up. "What fun would there be in giving you everything right now?"

"I don't know," Severus said, his hands running along Harry's sides. "The fun of getting to experience intense pleasure at the hands of someone you love."

"Sounds tempting," Harry said, dropping his head to kiss behind Severus' earlobe. "But this is pretty fun as well."

Severus couldn't respond. He was too focused on not exploding in his pants. Harry's lips on that particular spot was making it extremely hard.

"I'm tired," Harry said, moving himself off of Severus.

"Like hell you're tired," Severus said, standing up and wrapping his arms around Harry.

"It's tiring work, keeping your partner from getting off without even touching them," Harry said, getting the groan he was hoping for.

"You had me there for damn near ten minutes," Severus said, moving his head to kiss Harry's neck. He found a few spots that earned him a sharp inhale, noting them for future torture.

"Glad to know I had that effect on you," Harry managed, his voice strained. Severus' lips were distracting him from controlling his body.

"Time for bed," Severus said, leading Harry to his bedroom.

The two men stripped down to their boxers. Harry noticed a great number of scars littering Severus' back and chest. He felt compelled to run his fingers over each one. He walked over to Severus, his fingers running over his lover's chest.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked, watching Harry.

"Studying your body," Harry answered simply, his fingers tracing each scar. "Are all of these from your summers and your days in the Death Eaters?"

"The vast majority are," Severus answered, curious of Harry's intentions.

"Which ones aren't?" Harry asked, looking up to Severus.

"These," Severus said, showing Harry his biceps. "These scars are from my days at school. I wasn't the most popular student, and I was often the butt of numerous jokes. I would hide in my bed and cut to run from the emotional pain."

"I'm sorry, Sev," Harry said, running his fingers over each small line.

"Come on, let's get to bed," Severus said, slightly uncomfortable talking about this piece of his past.

"I know what it's like to try to run from emotional pain, Sev," Harry said, taking Severus' hand and placing it on his left forearm.

"You cut as well?" Severus asked, his fingers ghosting over the slim lines on Harry's arm.

"Not often, and mostly at the Dursley's," Harry said, offering his other forearm. "I needed a way to escape from the hell I was stuck in for three months. The abuse was a decent escape, because I could separate myself from the pain."

"Harry," Severus said, his fingers tracing a particularly large scar.

"That one is from the summer after fifth year," Harry said. "After Sirius died in the Ministry. I blamed myself for it, and I needed a way to punish myself and get away from the emotional trauma of losing the only family I had left."

"Why hasn't anyone noticed these?" Severus asked, looking at the younger man with sincere sadness in his eyes.

"I conceal them with magic at school. I didn't need Ron and Hermione worrying over me anymore than they already were," Harry said, sitting on the bed. "And at the Dursley's, no one cared enough to notice a few little lines on my arms."

Severus then drew Harry into his arms, holding the young man close to him. Harry gratefully placed his head on Severus' shoulder, his arms slipping around the older man's waist.

"You're not alone, Harry," Severus said, looking into Harry's eyes.

"I know, Sev. Thank you," Harry said, slipping away from his lover. "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll lay with you."

"Alright," Severus said, slipping into the bed.

Harry slid in next to Severus, snuggling up against the older man. He felt an arm slip around his shoulders, and he felt a kiss on the top of his head. He smiled slightly as he placed an arm on Severus' torso.

Severus knew that sleep wouldn't come easy after what he learned about Harry. There were some incredible similarities between himself and his young Vampire. He wasn't sure how he had never noticed the scars in Harry's fifth year Occulmency lessons. He had seen a number of unsettling things, but he had never guessed that there were things like that in Harry's past.

An hour or so later, Severus drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.

~*~

**A/N:** _So, we have the first taste of lemon in here. It's not much, but you take what you can get._

_After this Saturday, I'm afraid updates are going to be come pretty erratic. I've prewritten the first 14 chapters, and now I'm going to be writing when I can to get the remaining story out._

_Reveiws and stuff make everything better, and motivate me to write faster!_

_-KD_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Can be found in the first chapter.

~*~

**Chapter 14:**_ Burying the Hatchet_

~*~

_Professor Snape,_

_I know that when I wrote that article to the Daily Prophet, I overstepped my bounds. It was an incredibly immature thing to do, and I regret ever doing it._

_I'm the only one in Gryffindor who doesn't still talk to Harry. Hermione spends all her free time either with him or in the library. Dean and Seamus go to Hogsmeade with him. Ginny is even friendly with him. Sure, I still see him at Quidditch, but the only talking he does to me is to criticize my abilities._

_I'm miserable without him, Professor. I miss my best friend. I wish I had never done any of the things I've done since the year started._

_Can you help me out?_

_Ronald Weasley_

Severus scoffed at the letter and put it aside.

"_Sure, Weasley realizes what a mistake he made, but there's not much that can be done to fix it now,_" Severus thought, mentally preparing for his next class.

~*~

Harry's day had been uneventful at best. Sure, in Transfiguration they were turning rats to top hats, but that was normal these days. Charms had been interesting as Ron managed to blow up his cushion. All in all, it had been a rather uneventful day.

He made his way to the dungeons, heading for Potions. He knew that Severus would begin to treat him differently in class soon, but he didn't care.

After a few minutes, all the students had taken their seats and Severus swept into the room in his usual fashion.

"_God, that makes him so hot,_" Harry thought, his eyes catching Severus' for an instant.

"Today, you will be brewing any potion in your book after page 300. They are all quite difficult, and I expect a few of you to fail miserably," Severus said, his eyes casting over Ron and Neville in the back. "Now, get to work!"

The classroom was filled with ruffling pages and sighing students. Harry had flipped to the back of the book, looking for the most complicated potion. He found it, and he immediately set about gathering his ingredients.

~*~

Severus watched Harry carefully. He made sure to not allow his eyes to linger for longer than a few seconds. He knew this Harry, the Vampire, would want to impress him. He was almost positive that he was going to see Amortentia, or something from the back of the book.

"_That man is too damned good-looking for his own good,_" Severus thought, shifting in his seat slightly.

Harry had already started to prepare his ingredients while others were trying to find a suitable potion. Severus noted the ingredients, and a flash of horror flickered over his face. He had forgotten about that particular potion being in their books.

"Potter, what are you brewing?" he asked, sweeping to his lover's desk.

"I'm not sure how to pronounce the name, but the recipe is right there," Harry said, pointing to his book as he weighed out dragon claw to crush.

"_Pnumat,_" Severus thought. "_Good god, that's dangerous in the proper conditions._"

"Are you sure you should be attempting this potion, Potter?" he asked, staring at the young man.

"I think I can handle it," Harry answered, looking up at the older man. "Would you prefer if I did a different potion, Sir?"

"I would," Severus answered, flipping the book to a different, slightly less complicated, potion. "This should suit you."

"Thank you, Sir," Harry said, grinning at the new potion.

~*~

Aside from Severus assigning him a different potion, nothing spectacular happened in Potions. Harry's had been perfect, earning him top marks for the day.

As he made his way to the Great Hall, Harry felt an arm wrap around him. He stiffened until he caught Severus' scent. He then relaxed into the arm and allowed himself to be pulled into the Potion Master's office.

"What's up, Sev?" Harry asked, turning to look at him.

"I read the letter Mr. Weasley sent a few days ago," Severus answered, producing said letter from his pocket. "You may want to read this."

Harry snatched the letter and read it quickly.

"Yeah, right," he said, tossing the letter on Severus' desk. "That dolt wouldn't know misery if it bit him on his nose."

~*~

"Malfoy, hold up," Harry called, after dinner that night.

Malfoy turned and saw Harry approaching him. Confused, he stopped walking and waited.

"What do you want, Potter?" he asked, his trademark sneer in place.

"Can we talk?" Harry asked, opening an empty classroom.

"About what?" Malfoy asked, eyeing Harry carefully.

"Your offer from first year," Harry said, stepping into the classroom. "To be friends, you know?"

"Of course, I remember, Potter," Malfoy spat. "Malfoys never forget anything."

"Friends?" Harry asked, extending his hand.

"Friends." Malfoy said, shaking Harry's hand.

"Hey, I've got to go meet Hermione," Harry said, moving to leave the room.

"Can I come with?" Malfoy asked. "I need help with the Runes homework, and I can't ask anyone else."

"Yeah," Harry said, chuckling. "Just offer to be her friend, too. She pretty much did the same thing I did to Weasley."

Draco stopped in his tracks, noting the venom which Harry said his former best friends name.

"Sure," he said, following Harry to the library.

~*~

A short while later, Hermione looked up as she heard books being set on her table in the library.

"Hey, Harry," she said, not looking up until she heard a second set of books.

"Hey, Hermione," Draco said, calmly.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" she asked, looking at the Slytherin warily.

"He's cool, Mione," Harry said, sitting in his usual seat. "We're friends now, and he needs help with the Runes homework."

"Yeah, I can't figure out what page 264 is supposed to be," Draco said, opening his book to the page.

"That one was pretty tough," she said, starting to explain the subtly of the differences in some of the runes.

Harry smirked as he started into his new Charms essay. The three sat, like the "Golden Trio" of old used to.

~*~

After a couple hours, Harry made his way into the dungeons, his expression happy. He had effectively made friends with Malfoy, and he had put Hermione on that track as well.

"Well, isn't someone happy?" Severus asked, noting the smile on Harry's face.

"Sure, I made a new friend for Hermione and I," Harry answered, plopping on the couch.

"That's great," Severus said. "Who is it?"

"Is somebody jealous?" Harry asked, smirking.

"If I had come back, grinning from ear to ear, and told you that I had made a new friend, would you be jealous?" Severus asked, dodging Harry's question.

"No, not really," Harry answered, stepping over to his older lover. "I'd be happy for you."

"Well, I must admit, I am slightly jealous," Severus said, casting his eyes away from Harry. "Yes, we're bonded, but there is still a chance that you could find someone better suited to you. Someone who is closer to your age."

"Sev, I'm not going to walk away from you," Harry said, bringing Severus' eyes to meet his own. "You are my other half. There is no one better suited for me. There is no one closer to my age that I'd rather be with. It's only you."

Severus refused to look Harry in the eye. He knew his eyes would give him away, and he didn't want to upset Harry. The young man in front of him was everything he'd wanted, but there was bound to be some catch.

"Sev, what's wrong?" Harry asked, his voice showing worry.

"I can't lose you," Severus answered, his eyes meeting Harry's. "I can't be alone again."

Harry saw the fear in Severus' eyes. Suddenly, he realized how what he had said and how is actions could have led Severus to believe he was going to leave.

"I'm so stupid," Harry said, getting up and walking over to the desk. His chest had started to constrict with guilt, and he couldn't look at Severus.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Severus asked, getting off the couch.

"I'm so stupid," Harry repeated, the feeling in his chest growing. He knelt by the desk, his head bowed and his shoulders slumped. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, and he couldn't bear the feeling.

"Harry, you're not stupid," Severus said, kneeling next to his young mate. "You made a new friend today. I was being petty when I assumed you would leave me. I had no right."

"I'm so stupid," Harry said a third time. He was having visions of his childhood.

_['You stupid boy,' Vernon shouted. 'You're late! Why are you late?'_

_'I was playing with Michael and Stephanie, Uncle Vernon,' Harry said, his head bowed._

_'You have no friends!' Vernon bellowed, before dragging the small boy into the house. 'In the cupboard, now!'_

_Harry cowered as he fled into the safety of his cupboard, shaking all the while. He had known that he would be late if he played with his friends, but he hadn't expected his uncle to be this angered by it.]_

"Harry," Severus said, shaking the young man.

"What?" Harry said, looking around. "Sorry, Sev, I must have lost myself in a memory..."

"What happened?" Severus asked, taking Harry into his arms.

Harry explained how he was never allowed friends, and how he was treated when he was late from school. He gratefully leaned into the strong arms around him, giving him the comfort he had desperately wanted when Vernon was bullying him in his childhood, but Petunia treated him much the same way.

"That doesn't make you stupid, Harry," Severus said, his chin on Harry's head. "It makes them evil."

"I know, but when I came down here, and you were so scared, it brought back the fear in Vernon's eyes when I told them about my friends. He was so afraid of someone finding out about my being a wizard, he retaliated with anger," Harry said, getting up slowly.

Severus got up along with him, took the young man in his arms, and placed a passionate, deep kiss on Harry's lips. Harry responded slowly at first, but as he let his heart override his head, the passion between the two men grew quickly. After a few minute, Harry broke away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking into Severus' eyes.

"For what?" Severus asked, confused for a moment.

"Not telling you who my new friend is," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Severus. "I know you'll approve, and say he's a big improvement over Weasley."

"Who is it?" Severus asked, now interested.

"Draco," Harry whispered.

"That's great," Severus said, placing a kiss on Harry's scar.

"I think he and Hermione are well on the way to being friends, as well," Harry said, smiling a bit.

"Even better. She'll soon see what friends who are mentally equal to her are like," Severus quipped, earning a questioning glance from Harry. "Draco and You are now two and three in your year, behind Hermione. She'll be able to actually hold conversations without having to dumb them down for idiots like Weasley."

"I'm third in my year? Holy hell!" Harry said, now excited. "That's insane!"

"I'm proud of you," Severus said, smiling to the young man in his arms.

"Can we study in the study?" Harry asked. "The library gets too noisy sometimes, and Madame Pince is kind of a pain in the butt."

"Sure," Severus said, earning himself a hug that knocked him onto the couch.

"Thank you!" Harry said, before kissing Severus deeply.

The two ended the kiss before properly sitting on the couch. Harry summoned a bottle and two glasses. He then poured a decent amount into each glass and handed one to Severus.

"It's been a while since we've had a drink together," he mused, smiling to the older man. "How about a toast to us?"

"Cheers, Harry," Severus said, clinking his glass on Harry's. The two downed the liquid, before Harry could feel his control slipping.

"Your wrist?" he asked, his voice becoming the deep baritone associated with his Vampire side.

"Of course," Severus mumbled, after groaning softly as Harry's voice went straight to his cock. He held out his left wrist, which Harry took and bite quickly, yet gently enough to not cause his lover any discomfort. After a moment, Harry closed the wound and was pulled into a searing kiss.

~*~

Severus couldn't control himself as he watched Harry take his blood. The act had affected him before, but never to this extreme. He could feel his cock hardening, and he knew he would need release before long. He pulled Harry into a deep kiss as he felt the wounds on his wrist heal. His tongue plunged into Harry's mouth, drinking in the taste of his own blood. He let out an animalistic groan as he tasted his blood on Harry's tongue.

He moved to lay Harry on the couch below him, much like Harry had done to him not long ago. He braced his arms on the arm of the couch, using his strength to not crush the young man below him. He could hear Harry's groans of pleasure as he continued his kiss. Severus had never known himself to be dominant, but he knew that this side was fun as well.

Harry was writhing beneath him, his hips bucking to meet Severus'. The first time their arousals had met, both men stilled. Harry then continued bucking against Severus. The older man slowly broke the kiss, his eyes burning with love and want for the young Vampire below him.

"Damn, Sev," Harry said. "That was fucking hot."

"I know," Severus said, moving his head to kiss along Harry's neck.

Harry was a mess, and he knew it. Severus being dominant and agressive was turning him on incredibly, and he knew he wanted more of it. He let out soft groans and moans as he felt the lips on his neck. He kept bucking his hips up, meeting Severus' arousal with his own. He felt his impending climax growing, but at the same time, he reached between Severus and his body, gripping his lover's erection, and rubbing it.

Severus groaned appriciatively, grinding his cock into Harry's hand. He knew he was close, and he was sure Harry wasn't that far behind. He kept his movements up, and let out a deep growl as he felt himself explode into his trousers. He shifted his weight to his right hand, moving his left hand down to return the favor. He gripped Harry's erection, working it skillfully through his lover's jeans.

Harry gasped as he felt Severus' hand on his clothed cock. He screwed his eyes shut and bucked rapidly into the hand, quickly falling over the edge and exploding into his jeans.

"Are you tired, Sev?" Harry asked, noting the quick, short breaths the older man was taking.

"A bit," Severus answered, sitting back on his knees.

"Let's get you to bed, Sev," Harry said, scooting himself from between the older man's legs. He stood, offering his arm to Severus.

Severus took the younger man's arm, leaning on it for support. The activities the two had engaged in were slightly more rigorous than he was used to and drained his energy more than he realized. He let the younger man lead him into the bedroom, stripped him of his clothing (minus the boxers), and casting a cleaning charm. He then was laid on the bed, and he watched Harry strip to his boxers and undershirt. Harry then casted a cleaning charm on himself before crawling into bed with Severus.

Harry instinctively wrapped an arm around Severus' waist and laid his head on the older man's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Severus wrapped an arm around the young man's shoulders, holding him to him gently. His free hand gently ran through Harry's hair, calming him quickly.

After a short while, Harry could hear as Severus' breathing steadied into a deep, slow rhythm. He knew nothing else would ever fill this for him. He had found the one, and would have despite the Vampire in him.

~*~

**A/N:** _So here lies another slight twist. I brought in Malfoy, and he's going to be playing a part rather soon. I felt I needed another character, and he was the one I came up with._

_Perhaps the next chapter will be up in a week. I have off for a few days this week, so I may be able to get out Ch 15 on time. We'll see._

_Reviews are amazing!_

_-KD_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Can be found in the first chapter.

~*~

**Chapter 15:**_ Friends in High Places_

~*~

Albus Dumbledore was usually known as a calm, collected man. He had a very level head, and he could often think himself out of a number of rather arduous tasks.

However, after Severus' prevention of Harry's privacy breach, the old headmaster had been fuming. He had lost his bargaining chip at the Ministry and one of his most trusted spies all in one fell swoop.

"That fuck had better know what he's gotten himself into," Dumbledore muttered, before grinning evilly.

~*~

Bellatrix Lestrange had never been captured after the fall of Voldemort. She was at large, and, truthfully, only one person knew exactly where she was. Bella and Narcissa had always been close.

"Cissy, I need a place to stay for a while," Bella pleaded. "You know there is a wing that no one ever uses in the manor, and I could put charms around it to prevent my being found."

"Bella, I'd love to help you, but we have ministry goons here every other week," Narcissa replied. "Lucius is in cahoots with Dumbledore again, and I need to get out of here anyway."

"We should go abroad," Bella said. "Get away from all the problems we have here."

"Let's leave tonight," Narcissa answered, her face glowing.

"I'll meet you at ten in the Hog's Head. Aberforth's good about keeping his mouth shut for the right price," Bella answered, before pulling her head from the fire.

"Narcissa, you have a letter," Lucius called, the owl flying to her.

"Thank you, Lucius," Narcissa called. She opened the letter and grinned.

"_The old fool wants Bella and my help to bring down Severus and Potter?_" Narcissa thought, sitting on her automan. "_He's keeping something from the staff at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore wants to get it out as soon as possible? That should be fun._"

She went into her rooms, and she swiftly began packing for her impromptu trip with Bella.

~*~

Lucius knew the bi-weekly Ministry visits were taking their toll on his estranged wife. He had noted how things were changing between them. She was more distant, colder, and less caring.

Draco had written him not long ago, wondering why his mother had not written to him. Lucius had told him that she was changing for the worse, and that he didn't expect her to be around much longer. He had gotten her to sign the divorce papers long ago, saving them for a time when they would be properly needed.

He noted that the noises from the wing of the house Narcissa had taken had ceased. He knew she was leaving. He heard the entirety of the conversation with Bellatrix. He signed the papers, and as soon as he finished his signature, they were filed at the ministry.

One thing he had made sure to write in was that the divorce would remove Narcissa from all the Malfoy accounts. She now had a useless charge card in her bag, as well as broken keys to the vaults themselves.

~*~

It was by pure chance that Dumbledore decided to visit Aberforth on this particular night. He had fancied a stroll to Hogsmeade and found himself wandering in the direction of his brother's pub.

"Greetings, Aberforth," he greeted, as he walked up to the bar.

"Hello, Albus," Aberforth answered, somewhat ignoring the man. He had received an owl from Severus, and, if it was possible, he harbored more dislike for his brother.

"How is this fine evening going?" Dumbledore asked, taking a seat.

"Fine," Aberforth answered, going back to cleaning his glasses.

"Any interesting visitors?" Dumbledore asked, pushing through the implied silence from Aberforth.

"No, none," Aberforth answered, moving to the other end of the bar.

He picked up a quill and parchment, penning a note to Severus. He sent it off with his owl.

~*~

Bella had managed to fire call Narcissa before she left the Manor.

"Hogshead is off, Cissy," Bella said, catching Narcissa off-guard. "Dumbledore is there and Severus wants us to steer clear of him."

"Why are you talking to Severus?" Narcissa asked, shocked.

"He is a part of the reason I haven't been captured yet. He's been helping me out by warning me of Ministry raids near the places I've been hiding," Bella explained. "He needs our help to combat Dumbledore and his intense need to release information about Harry."

"I was just written to by Dumbledore," Narcissa said. "But Severus is Draco's godfather, and I owe him a great deal."

"We're supposed to meet him in two days time at the Three Broomsticks," Bella said. "He's bringing Harry with him, and we're going to discuss the information."

"Alright. Do you need a place to stay until then?" Narcissa asked.

"I've got a place for the next couple days," Bella responded. "Meet me outside Hogsmeade in two days. Then we can go to the Three Broomsticks and meet Severus and Harry."

"Alright," Narcissa answered.

~*~

After fours hours of one-sided conversation with his brother, Dumbledore made his way back to the school. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of Narcissa or Bellatrix. He was furious.

Somehow, one or both women decided to ignore his letters.

He returned to the school and slipped back into the carefree headmaster role.

"_This game is getting way too old,_" he thought, before turning in for the night.

~*~

"Harry, I have to go to Hogsmeade for a meeting tonight. I'd like you to come with me," Severus said, after the two had made it to their rooms.

"Who are we meeting?" Harry asked, looking at Severus.

"Narcissa and Bellatrix," Severus answered, fully expecting the worst from Harry.

"Why are we meeting them?" Harry asked, not shocked at all by the names.

"Dumbledore has attempted to contact them," Severus said, sitting on the couch. "He wanted to use them to spread your condition around. As former Death Eaters, whom are loyal to their own, Bella immediately contacted me. She had an idea that a similar letter was sent to Narcissa."

"So we're going to meet with them to prevent them from spreading that information?" Harry asked, slightly confused.

"We're going to meet them instead of the old fool," Severus said. "I got Bella to keep Narcissa from going to Dumbledore. They are now waiting for us in Hogsmeade."

"I see," Harry said, keeping his expression neutral. "We should go soon."

"Come with me," Severus said, holding out the Invisibility cloak. "I'm not going to reveal that you're with me right away."

"Right," Harry said, slipping the cloak on and smirking.

"_Tonight should be fun,_" he thought, following Severus' billowing robes.

~*~

**A/N:**_ I have to apologize for the brevity of this chapter, but I couldn't think of a decent way to continue into the meeting with Bellatrix and Narcissa, so I left it at this._

_I've been having a case of writer's block lately, so this chapter isn't up to the normal quality. I should be able to get the next one out in about a week, so keep your eyes open._

_Thanks for the support guys, it means a lot._

_-KD_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Can be found in the first chapter.

~*~

**Chapter 16:**_ Meetings and Discoveries_

~*~

Severus was pleased to see Bellatrix and Narcissa already at a table when he and Harry arrived at the Three Broomsticks. He made his way over to them, Harry following behind him under the cloak.

"Good evening," Severus said, slipping into a seat across from the two women.

"Hello, Severus," Narcissa said, setting her drink down.

"Hey, Severus," Bellatrix said, looking around. "Where's Potter?"

"He'll be along shortly," Severus answered, dismissing the question. "Homework to finish."

"Right," Bellatrix said, sitting back. "What's this about Dumbledore?"

"Harry's not just a wizard," Severus said. "He came into his creature inheritance on his birthday and has since discovered his mate. Seeing as I'm the one telling you this, I'll allow you to draw your own conclusions as to who said mate is."

"You're bound to Potter?" Narcissa asked. "For life?"

"Yes, I am," Severus said, carefully gauging their reactions.

"Well, at least it was someone Potter knew," Bellatrix said, her causal tone surprising Severus and Harry. "Now he doesn't have to traipse around the world looking hopelessly for some stranger to be 'the one' for him."

"Quite right you are," Harry said, quickly removing the cloak from him.

Bellatrix merely widened her eyes, whereas Narcissa practically jumped from her seat.

"What creature are you, Harry?" Bellatrix asked, eyeing him carefully.

"I'm a full-blood Vampire," Harry replied, casually leaning back on his chair. "I never knew, though after fifth year, I knew much more about Vampires than a certain old fool wanted."

"Oh? The Golden Boy mocks Dumbledore so openly?" Narcissa asked, shocked.

"When the old fool wants Severus and I to stop spending time together to please him, of course I openly mock him," Harry said, his voice disgusted. "Oh, Weasley lost his two best friends, time for a bonded couple to separate to save him."

"Dumbles is losing his touch," Bellatrix said, smirking to Severus.

"That he is," Severus said, putting a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "Calm down, Harry. It won't do to send you into a bloodlust."

"Sorry, Sev," Harry said, relaxing at the hand on his shoulder. "Dumbledore just pisses me off so much lately."

"What do you need our help with?" Narcissa asked.

"Keeping people from finding out about this. Harry has spent enough of his life in the papers. It's time he begins to get his privacy," Severus said, his voice hard. "Dumbles, as you put it, has lost his hold over Harry, and now he is desperate to do anything to regain his hold over the young man. We need to put a stop to his insanity."

"How?" Bellatrix asked.

"There is an opening on the staff, or will be shortly. Our DADA professor is losing it, and will need to be replaced at term. Harry has already more than surpassed his NEWTs, and Dumbles has already chosen him to take over, in a ploy to get him to snap and reveal himself," Severus explained, his face twisted in disgust and hatred. "What the fool doesn't realize is that Harry has moved into my rooms, which are warded separately from the school. There is a spare room for the both of you to have. With more people supporting him, Harry will be able to better control his inner beast."

"Are the wards effective enough to keep Ministry goons out?" Bellatrix asked. "I am a wanted criminal."

"Until Harry provides testimony that you were under the Imperious," Severus said, smirking.

"Yeah, my word is still law there," Harry said, smirking as well. "I can give false testimony to Kingsley that you were Imperioused the entire time, and you'll be free. Plus, Kingsley knows of the conflict between Dumbles and I, and he's already said he's on my side."

"Fantastic. When can we move in?" Bellatrix asked, grinning.

"Now." Severus answered.

~*~

After the foursome flooed to Severus' rooms, Bellatrix and Narcissa enlarged the extra room to fit two rooms and a bathroom.

"The only rule is, nighttime will be spent in your wing," Severus said, his voice stern. "Things have not progressed as far as some would assume, but Harry and I still enjoy our privacy."

"Of course, Severus," the women replied, going into their wing.

Harry watched as Narcissa and Bellatrix, two people he previously hated, went into their wing of Severus' chambers. After his outburst about Dumbledore, he had to focus to maintain his precarious control over his Vampire. He had nearly lashed out as the waiter came to the table with their drinks, but Severus' hand on his shoulder kept him grounded enough to fight off the urge.

"Do you require a feeding?" Severus asked, noting the tenseness of Harry's shoulders and back.

"It would be wise," Harry said, turning to face his mate. "Unless you want me to lose control and all that."

"Here," Severus said, holding out his wrist. He was mildly surprised when Harry grabbed the arm and pulled them together.

"Would you mind if I used your neck this time?" Harry asked, his practiced breath ghosting over Severus' ear.

"Of course not," Severus said, closing his eyes and leaning his head to offer more space.

Harry gently bit down into Severus' neck, a strangled moan escaping the older man. Harry sucked gently, drawing his lover's blood into his mouth. He felt Severus' arms wrap around him, and he groaned happily. After a moment, Harry drew away, after closing the wound.

Severus felt different after this feeding, like there was an unresolved piece to the puzzle that his life had become. His eyes were changing to a deep, blood red.

"Harry," Severus said, need in his voice. "What's happening to me?"

"I think with our feedings, you've accumulated a small amount of my venom that's in your system for good now," Harry said, his pants tightening slightly. "It's the changing of your eyes that's telling me that. We've got two days before we'll absolutely need to consummate this bond between us."

"You sound so different," Severus said, his hands reaching for Harry. "And you smell divine."

"You'll have advanced senses in the next few hours," Harry said, smirking as he let himself be drawn into Severus' arms. "We'll have to be incredibly careful now, Severus. With your advanced senses, there is a possibility of you losing control and things could happen."

Harry tilted his head up to look at Severus, only to have lips descend upon his. The sensation was incredible, and Harry quickly gave himself over to the kiss. Severus was intense in his kiss, his new senses driving him.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Harry said, after breaking the kiss.

"Let's," Severus answered, pulling Harry towards their bedroom.

Narcissa poked her head out of his rooms, attempting to ask Severus a question. Unfortunately, all she heard was the slamming of the other bedroom door.

~*~

**A/N: **_So, this chapter took a while to get together. Hopefully the rest of the story doesn't take as long to write._

_Bringing Narcissa and Bellatrix in was a spur of the moment thing, but now we get to see mother and son in cahoots._

_Reviews make me write faster!_

_-KD_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Can be found in the first chapter.

~*~

**Chapter 17:**_ Consummating the Bond_

~*~

**A/N 1:** _There is a graphic smut scene between two men in this chapter. If that's not your thing, read the first part, and skip the second. There's never much plot in smut anyway. ; )_

~*~

Narcissa slipped back into her room, her eyes wide.

"Bella, we stay in here through the night, and possibly a good chunk of tomorrow," she said, after casting a silencing charm on their door. "I think Severus and Harry are going to be quite busy."

"Vampire bonds, especially with humans, after about a half dozen feedings, require the consummation," Bella said, not looking up from the book she was reading. "But I agree. We stay in here."

~*~

Severus was frantic. His senses were bombarding him with all these new sensations, and Harry was the focus of all of them. His musky scent, his tanned skin, and most of all, his taste. Their tongues were dancing as hands roamed bodies. He wanted to get Harry naked as soon as possible and was furiously working at the younger Vampire's clothing.

Harry had already gotten Severus' cloak, robe, and shirt off. His hands were roaming the scarred skin, mapping each as his fingers passed over them. His tongue was ravaging Severus' mouth, mapping that as well. He relinquished control of his arms so that his shirt could be stripped from him as Severus had finally gotten all the buttons open.

Severus pulled out of the kiss before trailing kisses along Harry's jaw and neck. He was encouraged by Harry to bite, as his fangs were sprouted. He chose the spot just where Harry's neck met his shoulder and bit down. He was rewarded with a flood of warm blood cascading into his mouth.

Harry groaned, his cock hardening further as he felt Severus' fangs sink into his neck. As he smelled his own blood escaping his body, he shuddered. The scent of blood was the biggest aphrodisiac for Harry, and Severus had picked up on it.

After licking the wound and watching it close, Severus kissed Harry, the taste of his blood still on his tongue. Harry groaned appreciatively, wrenching open Severus' belt and trousers. His tongue lapped up his blood, causing Severus to groan as Harry's hand circled his cock.

The two broke apart, Severus groaning loudly as Harry's hand worked wonders on his cock. Harry dropped to his knees, his hand still running along the stiff flesh of Severus' cock. He flicked his tongue out and ran it from root to tip on Severus' cock.

"Gods..." Severus said, shuddering. His hands found Harry's shoulders and pulled him up. "As much as I would enjoy that, I'd rather spend our time doing something else."

"Like what, Sev?" Harry asked, his voice husky.

"You fucking me into the mattress," Severus replied, removing Harry's pants and boxers.

"Sounds delicious," Harry said, pushing Severus onto the bed.

Severus laid on the bed, watching Harry as he knelt between his legs. Harry summoned a jar of lube from the bathroom and liberally coated his fingers before gently teasing Severus' hole. Harry started to slip one finger in, causing Severus to tense slightly before relaxing again.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Harry asked, attempting to distract Severus from the minor pain of sliding two fingers in.

"I think somewhere around ten years," Severus responded, hissing slightly at the pain.

Harry nodded and began scissoring his fingers, stretching Severus gently. After a moment, Harry twisted his fingers and was rewarded with a deep moan from Severus. He smirked as he slid his fingers out before coating his cock in the lube.

"Gods Harry," Severus said, laying his arms out to the sides of his bed. "Get that in me, now."

"Of course, love," Harry said, before slowly pressing his cock into Severus.

"Gods yes," Severus groaned, the feeling of fullness pleasant.

Harry started a slow pace, but before long, he was pounding into Severus as the older man groaned loudly. Each passing stroke brought Harry closer, but he had plans for Severus to get off first. His hand slipped between their bodies, gripping Severus' cock, pumping in time with his own thrusts.

"Harry, I'm so close," Severus managed between groans.

After two more pumps, Severus shot his load on both their stomachs. Harry followed two thrusts later, coming with a load, throaty moan. He collapsed onto the older man, completely spent.

Suddenly, there was a burst of light. Harry and Severus felt an instant of pain, Harry's on his forehead and Severus' on his left forearm. Another followed soon after, both on their right forearm.

"What was that?" Severus asked, his left arm on Harry's back.

"We're officially bonded as two vampires," Harry said, noting the anhk he sported on his forearm. "We've been marked with Ankhs, showing that we're immortal."

"Why is yours red whereas mine is green?" Severus asked, looking at both.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin is the only reasoning I can come up with," Harry said, moving to lay next to Severus.

"We'll have to look it up in the morning," Severus said, casting _Scourgify_ on them both before pulling Harry into his side.

"We don't actually sleep, Sev," Harry said, resting his head on his older lover's shoulder. "We just sort of hang in that haze between being awake and asleep."

"That's interesting," Severus said, stroking Harry's upper arm gently.

"Yep," Harry said, closing his eyes.

~*~

The next morning, Harry had begun making breakfast as Severus took a shower. He was in the midst of frying up some eggs as he heard light footsteps behind him.

"Harry?" Bella asked, stopping at the entrance of the kitchen.

"What's up, Bella?" Harry asked, turning to face her as he finished the eggs.

"Did you and Severus consummate the bond last night?" Bella asked nervously.

"Yes, we did," Harry said, smirking slightly. "Why do you ask?"

"Whose mark is red?" she asked, stepping into the kitchen.

"Mine," he responded, showing her the Anhk on his arm.

"You're the dominant," she said, somewhat shocked. "Which means Severus' mark is green, and he's the submissive. Although, I'm sure you two will be equals in just about everything other than what happens in the bedroom."

"Yeah," Harry said, blushing slightly. "Hey, did you and Narcissa want to join us for breakfast? There's more than enough here."

"Sure, I'll get her," Bella said, heading back to her rooms.

~*~

After a large breakfast and Bella's explanation of the marks to Severus, Harry and he made their way to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in, my boys," Dumbledore said, mock cheerfully.

"You wanted to see us, Sir?" Harry asked, standing behind his usual chair.

"What have you two done to Ron?" Dumbledore asked, all cheer gone from his voice.

"Absolutely nothing, why?" Severus said, standing next to Harry.

"He hasn't been seen in four days," Dumbledore said, standing.

"We've been quite busy keeping me under control, Sir," Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest. "We've barely had the time to consider doing anything to the weasel."

"What's that?" Dumbledore asked, gasping.

"Dominant mark," Harry replied, offhandedly. "Sev's got a green one. Big deal."

"You boys are in for a world of hurt," Dumbledore said.

"Right back at you, Albus," Severus shot.

~*~

**A/N 2:** _As a little treat for my numerous reviewers, I thought I'd throw up the next chapter._

_I'm really sorry that I don't answer reviews, but I do take the time to read each and every one. They really mean a lot, and sometimes, they spur some happenings in the story.  
Really guys, I appriciate the time you take to review._

_So, enjoy. Hope the wait was worth it._

_-KD_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Can be found in the first chapter.

~*~

**Chapter 18:**_ Malfoy's News_

~*~

"Harry!" Draco called, following Harry down into the dungeons. "Potter! Wait!"

"What's up, Draco?" Harry asked, turning around.

"Do you know what's up with Weasley?" Draco asked, panting slightly.

"No, why?" Harry said, looking at him.

"Dumbledore's got him learning how to kill Vampires," Draco said.

"He's what?" Harry asked, his voice hard. "That fucking monster!"

"Harry, what's wrong?" Severus asked, hearing the commotion in the hall.

"Dumbledore's got Weasley training to kill Vampires, Sir," Draco said, watching the look on Severus' face.

"Get in here. We'll gather Hermione as well," Severus said, opening the portrait. "We need to discuss this at great length."

~*~

"Yeah, he's been acting strange these last few days," Hermione said, as she was sitting in Severus' living room. "He's been muttering under his breath about needing a stake and something else."

"Brilliant," Harry said, dark laughter following. The room froze as the sound washed over them.

"The bloody headmaster doesn't realize stakes, garlic, and all that muggle bullshit doesn't work on true Vampires," Harry explained, after his laughter stopped. "The only way for a true Vampire can die is of natural causes, and that takes centuries."

"So the old fool is just going to end up injuring you, rather than killing you?" Narcissa asked, looking at Harry.

"Most likely, and he'll probably try to do something to Severus, but I'd kill myself if it meant saving him," Harry answered, slipping an arm around the older man.

"Don't say such things, Harry," Severus said, looking to the younger man. "You know I'd never be able to go on without you."

"Harry, there is one thing we can do," Bella said, sitting forward on the sofa. "Ron's most likely under the imperious, and we can pull his memories of what Dumbledore has told him. We could take them to Shacklebolt, and see what he could do with them."

Draco had listened, his eyes constantly wandering to his mother. She looked better than he could remember, and most of it was probably leaving Malfoy Manor. As much as he had looked up to his father before, Draco knew he was a control freak.

"We could also just go to Dumbledore and confront him about it," Narcissa said, her voice soft. "I mean, Bella and I could. He has no idea we're here."

"And he doesn't know that you're both exonerated," Harry said, smirking.

"We'll have to plan more after we eat something," Draco said, rubbing his stomach. "I'm starving."

Hermione giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder, his arm around her waist. Narcissa looked at the two, shocked at first.

~*~

After Harry had made a rather large lunch of fried chicken and french fries, everyone was again gathered in the living room. Harry was sitting in Severus' lap, Hermione was again next to Draco, and Narcissa and Bella took up the two armchairs.

"So, when did you two get together?" Harry asked, looking at Draco and Hermione.

"Not too long after we studied together that one time," Hermione said, snuggling against Draco. "He's really not that bad a guy once you get to know him."

"Congratulations, Draco," Narcissa said. "You found a nice girl."

"Thanks, mum," Draco replied, smiling. He knew that his mother never bought into the blood purity shit that his father had.

"How are we going to get Ron alone and subdued?" Bella asked, looking around the group.

"We could have Severus give him detention, and Harry could stun him or something," Hermione said, after thinking for a moment.

"That would be a bit obvious, especially since everyone knows Harry spends all his time down here," Severus said, calmly.

"I'll talk to Professor McGonagall. She deserves to know," Harry said, ignored the pointed glares and gasps. "She is my head of house. She deserves to know because I am a Gryffindor."

"We'll have to plan it out more later. I'm itching for some good dueling action," Bella said, rubbing her hands together. "Care to join me, Severus?"

"Of course," he said, after Harry got off his lap.

The two went through the door to Bella and Narcissa's rooms. After a few moments, nothing was heard from them.

"I suppose you're going to want an explination on what Bellatrix and I are doing here," Narcissa said, looking to Hermione and Draco.

"It would be nice, mum," Draco said, looking at his mother.

"We're here to help Harry stay anchored," she explained. "Your current DADA professor isn't going to make it passed the term, and Dumbledore has plans to make Harry the new professor. With more people around him more often, his blood lusts will be less frequent and easier to handle. Severus contacted us after he knew that Dumbledore had tried to. The old man wanted to use us to leak Harry's condition."

"Yeah, and these two have been great," Harry said, smiling. "We've really gotten along. Bella is really into researching Vampires and Vampire bonds, so she's been a ton of help there. And I've forgiven her for whatever may have happened in the past."

"That's great, Harry," Hermione said, beaming at her friend. "So you'll be a professor, huh?"

"Yeah, Professor Potter," he said, chuckling. "Imagine the looks on everyone's faces when I'm at the desk when they walk in."

~*~

A short while later, Draco and Hermione left to go to Draco's room, and Bella and Narcissa went into their rooms. Harry and Severus were sitting on the couch, just enjoying one another's company.

"Hey, Severus, is it alright if I go talk to Professor McGonagall real quick?" Harry asked, lifting his head from his lover's shoulder. "I think she needs to be brought into our little scheme."

"Sure, Harry," Severus said, kissing his lover's forehead gently. "Just don't be too long. Dinner will be done in about an hour."

"Alright," Harry said, standing and heading to the door. "Should I mention Narcissa and Bellatrix?"

"No, save that surprise for later," Severus answered, leaning to grab his book from a few nights ago.

Harry left his rooms and made his way up to Minerva's office.

~*~

A knock on her door startled Minerva a bit.

"Come in," she said, cheerily. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Harry come in.

"Hello, Professor," Harry said, smiling widely at his head of house.

"What brings you to my office, Harry?" Minerva asked, motioning to the chair Harry could sit in.

"There's something about me that I feel you need to know," Harry said, taking the aforementioned chair. "And it's going to take a short while to fill you in completely. Have you got the time to spare?"

"Of course," she said, smiling. "Now what's this thing I need to know?"

Harry launched himself into the explination, starting in fifth year and the essay Umbridge had given. When he got to the part about his mate, Minerva smiled knowingly. After he explained Dumbledore's plan to out him by giving him the DADA post, she was shocked.

"Albus wants to put you and all the students in danger to expose you?" she asked, scandalized.

"Unfortuneately, that is how it seems. Also, he seems to have taken the news of Severus and I bonding rather hard," Harry said, slipping his sleeve up to expose the red ahnk on his right forearm. "Apparently I'm the dominant in the pairing."

"You have my full support, Harry," Minerva said, smiling to her favorite student. "Is there anything you need help with?"

"Getting Ron Weasley alone and subdued. Apparently Dumbledore has seen it fit to 'train' him to kill my kind," Harry said. "If we can extract his memories, we can use them against old Dumbles and prove that he's evil as well."

"Of course, Harry," she said, smirking. "I'll come by Severus' rooms later on tonight, and we can plan how to get Ron alone."

"See you then, Professor," Harry said, standing. "I'll see you around 8?"

"Sure," she said, smiling.

Harry grinned evilly as he left the office. Things were falling right into place.

~*~

"How did the meeting with Minerva go?" Severus asked, poking his head out of the kitchen.

"Incredibly well. She's on my side," Harry said, stepping into the room. "And she's coming down around 8 to discuss a plan to get Weasley."

"Excellent." Severus said, smiling.

"Did you talk to Minerva, Harry?" Bella asked, as she and Narcissa made their way into the kitchen.

"Yeah, she's coming down later," Harry said, setting the table quickly. "She's on our side, and she's more than willing to help us get Weasel alone and subdued."

"Fantastic," Narcissa said, sitting at the table.

~*~

After a filling meal, the four sat in the living room awaiting Minerva. A knock at the door a short while later caused a bit of a shock for everyone, though Harry did recover and answered the door.

"Hey Professor," Harry said, stepping aside to let the older witch in.

"Hello, Harry, Severus, Narcissa, Bellatrix," Minerva said, entering the living room and taking up a seat in an arm chair.

"What have you to offer us for our plan against Dumbles and the Weasel?" Narcissa asked, sipping tea.

"Ronald struggles more than most in my class," Minerva started. "And he almost always ends up getting the exact opposite result. I could easily detain him after such an occurance, and stealthily stun him as his back is turned. At that point, one of you can come out of the office and extract the memories you're looking for."

"Sounds great," Severus said, smirking.

"Absolutely. Bella, you should go to the class. When's the next class Ron has?" Harry asked, looking to Minerva before face-palming. "Tuesday at three, Bella. Be in Minerva's office. That's a half hour before class ends."

"Will do," Bella said, nodding.

~*~

After a short visit, and filling Minerva in on the things Harry had left out, every one went to their respective rooms.

"What an interesting day," Severus said, laying on the bed. He was watching as Harry did his evening sit-ups.

"Very interesting. I wouldn't have thought that Minerva would have come to our side that easily," Harry said, as he continued. "Boy, does Dumbles have it in for himself."

"The old coot never did know when to stop," Severus said, before stretching out on his back.

Not long after, Harry crawled onto the bed and snuggled up to Severus. The two dozed off, lost in the plans that they had made.

~*~

**A/N:**_ Sorry about the delay, I've been getting rather caught up in Borderlands at a friend's place. This chapter has been in the works since I introduced Bella and Cissy. Sort of the culmination of Harry and Severus' scheming._

_I know I don't update often anymore, but the first twelve or so chapters of this fic were written before I began posting, and I didn't forsee it carrying on much past that until I found the groove. I'm trying to keep with this, so bear with me._

_I've got a possible series of snapshots (drabbles really) based on scenes in the movies floating around in my head. A friend of mine made mention of some rather interesting scenes, and I thought of a nifty little slash interpretation._

_Anyway, sorry for the wait. Hopefully the next chapter will be up much sooner. I'll tear myself away from the game and focus on my writing._

_Reveiws are love!!_

_-KD_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Can be found in the first chapter.

~*~

**Chapter 19:**_ Setting into Action_

~*~

Fortuneately for the Vampires in the dungeons, Minerva was a very accomplished Occlumens. Once Dumbledore had gotten wind of her meeting with the two, he called her to his office.

"What was the reason behind you going to Severus' rooms tonight, Minerva?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"As you know, those rooms are as much Harry's as Severus', Albus," she replied, crossing her arms. "Harry needed to discuss an essay for my class, and it was easier for me to go to his rooms rather than him to mine."

"Which essay?" Dumbles asked, falling for it hook, line, and sinker.

"The seventh year essay, on Animagus forms," she replied, rolling her eyes. "You are aware of the ciriculum. You wrote the thing."

"Ah yes, the Animagus essay," he answered, a dreamy look on his face. "What did he need help with?"

"The extra credit," she replied. "You know, finding your form."

"What is he?" Dumbles asked, intrigued.

"I'm not at liberty to say," Minerva answered, rising from her seat. "If that's all, I'm going back to my rooms."

"Farewell," he responded, waving absently.

"_Meddling old fool,_" Minerva thought, exiting the office and heading back to her rooms.

~*~

_Harry was laying on a bed, a dark head of hair decending his body. He twines his fingers in the hair, arching to the lips on his skin. As the head goes lower, the more Harry arches._

_"Oh, Severus," Harry groans, his cock being taken into the wet heat of the other man's mouth. He thrust gently, not wanting to cause discomfort._

_After a few moments, he fell over the edge, shooting his spunk into the older man's mouth._

Harry groaned aloud, realizing it was no fantasy. That incredible mouth was on his cock, sucking for all Severus was worth.

"Gods, Severus," Harry groaned, falling limp to the bed.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Severus asked, moving back up slowly, drinking in the flushed, slightly sweaty body of his younger lover.

"Come here," Harry said, reaching out to pull Severus in for a heated kiss. Their tongues battled as Harry slid a hand into Severus' sleep pants, gently teasing his hole. He managed a wordless lubricating spell as he slid a finger into his lover's tight heat.

"Gods," Severus managed, after he pulled out of the kiss, the pleasure too much for him to bear. He pushed against Harry's hand, trying to get his fingers further into his body.

After Harry got three fingers to slip easily in and out of Severus' body, he flipped the older man so that he was on top. He then removed the offending article of clothing, before carefully thrusting into his lover's body.

"Faster," Severus said, after a few minutes of Harry's slow pace. "Harder."

Harry obliged his lover, speeding his thrusts up gradually. Severus groaned and arched more, as Harry hit his prostate with each stroke.

"Gods," Severus groaned, his eyes shut in pure bliss. "Right fucking there, Harry."

"Gods, Severus," Harry panted, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he reached the edge once again. His hand snaked between their bodies, pulling Severus to completion along with himself.

After a handful more thrusts, Harry and Severus both let out a howl of pleasure as Severus shot his spunk between them and Harry filled Severus' arse. Harry then collapsed onto Severus, his breath coming in erratic puffs.

After a few minutes, Harry had regained enough strength to roll himself off Severus. He then cast a wandless cleaning charm on them both, kissing Severus' neck softly. The older man smiled at the tenderness shown to him.

"Harry," Severus said, running his fingers through his lover's hair. "I love you."

Harry's head snapped up to look at Severus' face, his eyes wide open. This was the first time such endearments had been given to him.

"I love you, too, Severus," Harry said, before giving his lover a slow, passionate kiss. Their tongues wrestled languidly, no rush in the kiss. After a few moments, the two parted. Harry laid his head on Severus' shoulder, draping his arm around the older man.

"I have no doubts that this was not started under the great circumstances," Severus said, "but I now know that I could not go on without you, Harry. There has been so much growth between us in these last few months."

"You are my other half, Sev," Harry said, trying the nickname for the first time. "I love you, and everything about you."

The two stayed in bed, just lying in the other's company until day break.

~*~

Tuesday came quickly for Minerva. She had been so wrapped up in her correcting, she almost forgot to open her floo before the Seventh year class.

"Today, we will be having volunteers attempt to find their Anumagus forms," she said, grinning inside. "I believe we will have time for four people this class."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco's hands shot up. Of course, the trio and Ron were chosen.

Harry went first, transforming effortlessly into his sleek puma. His mark was a strange set of light spots on his right front leg, similar in shape to his mark on his person. He glanced around the room with his shocklingly green eyes before transforming back.

"Very good, Mr. Potter," Minerva said, applauding with the rest of the class. "Fifty points to Gryffindor."

Harry smiled and stepped back, allowing Draco to take his place.

Draco took a bit longer, but eventually a small, white ferret was in Draco's place. Ron spluttered upon the sight before being silenced with a glare from his former lover interest. Draco scurried over to Harry, who picked him up carefully. On his stomach was a black heart shaped spot. Harry set him down, and after scurrying to the spot he started, Draco changed back into a human.

"Excellent, Mr. Malfoy," Minerva said, smiling slightly at the memory of Harry and Draco's fourth year. "Fifty points to Slytherin."

Hermione went next, effortlessly changing into her gorgeous tawny owl. She hooted before lifting off and landing gracefully on Draco's shoulder. After a closer look, one could see a heart shaped bunch of black feathers on her right wing. She nipped Draco's ear slightly before gliding to the original spot and transforming back into her person.

"Wonderful, Ms. Granger," Minerva said, smiling to her favorite three students. "Fifty points."

Ron clambered to the spot, and stuggled to change. He hadn't done his homework, so he had no idea what to do. After ten minutes of struggling, Minerva stepped in.

"Mr. Weasley, have you done any of your homework?" she asked, glaring at the boy.

"No, ma'am," he muttered, looking away from his professor's fierce gaze.

"Stay after class, I'll need a word with you," Minerva answered, before turning to the class. "Would any one else care to attempt the transformation?"

To everyone's surprise, Neville's hand shot up.

"Mr. Longbottom, come on up and give it a go," she said, smiling to the young man.

Neville to the spot in the front of the room and concentrated on his favorite animal. After a few minutes, the class gasped to see a beautiful phoenix in Neville's place. His plumage was a brilliant red, with yellow feathers speckled about his wings. After a moment, he changed back, grinning madly.

"I did it!" he said, turning to Harry, Hermione, and Draco. "I can't believe I did it!"

"Congratulations, Neville," Harry said, beaming at his friend.

"Incredible job, Mr. Longbottom," Minerva said, smiling proudly at the formerly shy student. "Seventy five points to Gryffindor."

The class was awed by the transformation of the three most well known Gryffindors and the most well known Slytherin. Numerous hands launched into the air, wanting to give the transformation a go.

"I'm afraid we have no more time this class," Minerva said, earning a groan from the seated students. "But next class, I'll give ten of you a chance."

The class heard the bell, and happily clamored from the room, the prospect of the transformation making several giddy.

"Ronald, you are to stay after class," Minerca said. "Now take your seat."

Ron muttered something about being late but took his seat anyway.

~*~

Harry, Hermione, and Draco made their way out to the lake, to relax before diving into the mountain of homework that they'd tackle in Severus' library shortly.

"I couldn't believe the looks on people's faces when you turned into the ferrey, Dray," Harry said, chuckling.

"Yeah, it seems a lot of them forgot about Crouch and turning me into the stupid thing in the first place," he answered, chuckling as well. His arm slid around Hermione, drawing them closer together.

"When did you manage your transformation, Harry?" Hermione asked, knowing that Harry had been busy planning the scheme to get Ron and spending time with Severus and them.

"About a month ago, I wanted to get it, because it would be great to know," Harry said. "It was before Severus turned, and B and Cis came to stay with us. I was up, on my own, and I had read something about it in a book in Sev's library. It came easily, because I knew that I loved pumas because they were so graceful. It was something of a shock to learn that Severus' animagus is also a puma."

"I wonder how things are going in Min's office?" Draco mused, looking over the lake.

"I'm sure they have it under control," Hermione said, leaning against her boyfriend.

Harry smiled to his friends, happy that both had found each other.

"Well, it hasn't been long, but we should be in Sev's rooms when they arrive," Harry said, getting up.

"When did you start calling Professor Snape 'Sev' Harry?" Hermione asked, taking his hand to get up.

"Erm, this morning. He told me he loved me," Harry said, blushing a bit. "And I returned it, and decided to give him a nickname."

"That's sweet," Hermione said, pinching Harry's cheek.

"Come on, Mione, Dray," Harry said, smiling. "We've got homework to got done."

Draco and Hermione allowed Harry to get a bit ahead of them.

"I don't remember telling him that I love him," Draco murmured, earning a fit of giggles from his girlfriend.

~*~

**A/N:** _Fortunately, with the holidays, and my distaste for them, my muse has been somewhat generous. I've gotten two chapters out relatively quickly._

_There are bound to be spelling and grammar mistakes, as I typed the first half in a hurry and the second half when I was half asleep. Message me with any catches! Cookies will be given._

_Other than that, I'm starting to get my muse for this story back. Perhaps its the minor twists I've added with Bella and Cissa, or the whole Dumbledore being evil. I'm not sure. It's just gotten fun to write again._

_I think my other story is on hiatus as of right now. I haven't got the muse, or time really, to sit and write like I want to. Shame really, that was a fun one to write before I lost my muse._

_As usual, reveiws are greatly appriciated, and add kindling to the fire._

_-KD_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Can be found in the first chapter.

~*~

**Chapter 20:**_ Dumbledore Goes Down_

~*~

Minerva was slightly giddy inside as she held Ron after class. He had turned his back for a moment, and she sent a stunner at him.

"Bella, extract the memories," she said, levitating Ron onto her desk.

Bella exited the office and drew the memories from Ron's mind after Minerva found them. She placed them in vials, carefully marking each one.

"We'll have to get these to Severus and Harry," Bella said, smirking at the petrified young man. His eyes were wide, knowing that he and Dumbledore were screwed.

"After I release Mr. Weasley," Minerva said, walking to the door. "Let's go."

As she shut the door, Minerva lifted the stunner and locked Ron in her classroom, so the boy wouldn't interupt their plans.

~*~

_"Ronald, you know what you're to do, correct?" Dumbledore asked, glaring the boy down._

_"Of course, sir," Ron said, not flinching. "I'm to either befriend or alienate myself from Harry, allowing me to learn about Vampires. I then use that knowledge to take him down before he gets a chance to out us."_

_"Very good," Dumbledore said, grinning. "That tryout with the the Cannons is as good as yours."_

~*~

_Ron paced the library, the books he needed gone._

_"Who else in the castle knows Harry's secret?" he asked, aloud. He then looked at the racks again, before angrily kicking the shelves._

_"Mr. Weasley! Out of my library!" Mrs. Pince shouted, her voice obviously angry._

~*~

Severus and Harry watched the two memories, before scoffing at the old man's logic.

"He's losing his mind," Harry said, disdain dripping from each word.

"Of course he is, Harry," Severus said. "He's lost the Golden Boy. His last pawn is gone."

"Don't you have a memory we could use as well," Narcissa asked, looking to Severus.

"I do," Severus said, extracting the memory.

~*~

_"Severus!" Dumbledore shouted, calling his Potions master to his office._

_"You called, Headmaster," Severus said, casually entering the office._

_"What am I hearing about Harry spending all his free time in your rooms?" Dumbledore asked, anger in his voice._

_"We are mates, Albus," Severus said, rolling his eyes. "Surely you're aware of the Vampiric mates and bonds."_

_"Of course I am," Dumbledore said. "You will need to distance yourself from Harry. He's alienating his friends."_

_"Surely you aren't refering to Weasley, who singlehandedly alienated himself from Harry," Severus said, rising from his seat._

_"This is beyond your control, Severus," Dumbledore said. "Distance yourself."_

_"I refuse. It is Harry's choice, ultimately," Severus said, before sweeping out of the office._

~*~

"So we've got three unmodified memories, and research to back us up," Bella said.

"Will that be enough to do what we need it to?" Harry asked, rubbing his mark through his shirt.

"Harry, you know Draco and I will stand by you," Hermione said.

"Yeah, Harry," Draco said. "We're your friends."

"Hermione, do you have any memories from the early parts of Harry's distancing from Ron?" Narcissa asked.

"Probably, but Severus would have to find them for me. I can't recall them on my own," Hermione answered, looking to Severus.

"As long as I have your permission to enter your mind, there is no way that the Ministry can dispute them," Severus said, looking to the young witch.

"You have my permission, Severus," Hermione said, looking directly at the older wizard.

Severus cast a quiet _legilimens_ before carefully dipping into Hermione's mind. He gently probed about, looking for the memories. He located one, which he pushed to the front of Hermione's mind, so that she could extract it when he was finished. He then found one that would be just as helpful.

"Wow, Severus, you found those pretty quickly," Bella said, after Severus broke the spell between them. Hermione extracted each memory, placing them into vials.

~*~

_"Ronald, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, watchign as Ron wrote his letter to the Prophet._

_"I'm exposing Harry for the two-faced bastard he is. He's pushing us away for no good reason," Ron said, adding more to his letter._

_"Ronald, Harry's been through hell and gone," Hermione said, glaring at her ex-friend. "I cannot believe you would become this petty after all that Harry's been through!"_

_"Scarhead deserves it," Ron muttered, sealing the envelope._

_Hermione slapped his across the face, before leaving to find Harry._

~*~

_"Miss Granger, you would like nothing more than to be accepted into the Healer program at St. Mungo's, am I correct?" Dumbledore asked a thirteen year-old Hermione._

_"Oh, yes, sir," Hermione replied, literally bouncing in her seat._

_"Would you be willing to do anything to get that position?" the headmaster asked, a wicked glint in his eye._

_"Almost anything, sir," Hermione said. "As long as it doesn't have to do with hurting my friends."_

_Dumbledore frowned before switching it to a friendly smile._

_"Well, would you be willing to keep an eye on Harry for me?" he asked, leaning slightly forward. "You know how he enjoys getting into trouble."_

_"Sure, professor," Hermione said._

~*~

"He's ridiculous!" Harry shouted, after emerging from the latest memory. "Bribing people into spying on me!"

"Harry, you know I didn't for long, right?" Hermione asked, looking at him worriedly.

"Of course, Mione," Harry said, smiling to her. "You were never the scumbag that Ron was. Remember fourth year, when my name got put into the goblet?"

"How he turned his back on you until after the first task?" Draco asked, looking at Harry. "He was being a petty little child."

"Kingsley will meet with Harry, Hermione, Minerva, Draco, and I in three days time. He's given us a bit of time to gather our evidence," Severus said, smirking slightly.

Everyone sighed, and Harry went into the kitchen to whip something up. He was starving, and he was sure some of his friends and family were as well. He had always considered Hermione like a sister, and Draco was quickly replacing Ron as his brother. Of course, Severus was his lover. Bella and Narcissa were great friends, as they understood being misunderstood better than most people.

~*~

Three days later, Harry, Hermione, Minerva, Draco, and Severus found themselves in the Ministry, looking for Kingsley's office.

"Good day, friends," a booming voice said from behind them.

"Good day, Minister," Harry said, turning to greet the man.

"I hear that you have evidence showing that Professor Dumbledore is manipulating people," Kingsley said, after the group had made their way into his office.

"Yes, sir. We have five unmodified memories, as well as Minerva's testimony," Hermione said, producing the vials.

After Kingsley watched each one, he shook his head.

"I knew he wouldn't be the man he once was after Voldemort's return," he said, sadly. "The only thing to do now is strip him of his job and place him in custody to await a trial."

"Who would become Headmaster of Hogwarts?" Draco asked, looking up from his lap.

"Since Minerva is deputy headmistress, she would, until a formal vote from the counselors could take place," Kingsley said, offering his hand. "Congratulations, Minerva."

"Thank you, Kingsley," she said, shaking his hand. "I'd like to appoint Severus as my deputy, if that's alright with you."

"Of course, ma'am," Kingsley said, offering his hand to Severus, who shook it.

"Now that this mess is cleared up, I'll grab a couple of Aurors and follow you back to the school to take Albus into custody," he said, rising from his seat.

"We'll meet you in Hogsmeade in an hours time," Harry said, shaking the Minister's hand.

~*~

"That went incredibly well," Hermione said, sitting next to Draco at the Three Broomsticks.

"Almost too good, but Kingsley assured me after I killed Voldemort, he was on my side," Harry said, after sipping his butterbeer. "I know we can trust Kingsley. He's never done anything to prove that otherwise."

"Kingsley is a good man," Severus said, slipping an arm around Harry. "He and I got along well in the Order. He was always the first to make sure everyone else was well."

"He's always been a nice man," Minerva said, looking at the couples. "Draco, it surprises me that you and Hermione are so close, after all the blood purity lectures I'm sure you got from your father in your youth."

"My father never knew how much a muggleborn knew or could learn," Draco said, tightening his arm around Hermione. "She and I put our differences behind us when we found out about Severus and Harry."

"Very mature of you all," Kingsley said, walking up behind them.

"Shall we arrest the old man?" one of the Aurors asked.

"Let's get it over with," Hermione said, standing up.

~*~

"Enter," Dumbledore called, after quickly repairing everything he had broken in his rage.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Kingsley said, "you're under arrest for manipulation and bribery of minors."

"You have no proof," Dumbledore spat.

"FIve memories, two testimonies, and Harry," Severus said, smirking. "Unfortunately for you, that is evidence."

"How?" Dumbledore asked, his rage palpable.

"Slytherin thinking and Gryffiindor bravery," Draco said, stepping forward with his arm around Hermione. "We seem to work together well."

An Auror stepped forward and bound Dumbledore's hands behind his back.

"You've got a two month sit in Azkaban before your trial," he said, leading Dumbledore to the floo.

"I'll see you guys at the trial?" Kingsley asked, stepping over to the floo as well.

"Sure thing, just owl us the details," Harry said, smiling to the older man.

"Of course," Kingsley said, before disappearing into the green flames with Dumbledore.

~*~

"I suppose you're going to want to set up your new office, ma'am?" Hermione asked, looking to Minerva.

"As the intrim Headmistress, I will no longer be able to teach my classes. Hermione, would you be willing to teach them?" Minerva asked, smiling.

"Oh wow, I'd love too!" Hermione said, beaming.

"Am I still taking over teh Defense post?" Harry asked, stepping into the room further.

"If you'd like to take it, Harry," Minerva said, smiling still.

"I am the best, so why not teach the rest," Harry said, smirking. "But I don't want to be paid for this."

"Pro bono, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked, smirking slightly.

"My parents did leave me a varitable fortune," Harry said.

"Oh, Harry, would you be willing to take the Head of Gryffindor post as well?" Minerva asked, suddenly remembering.

"Of course, ma'am," Harry said. "As long as no one makes any jokes about the Head of Gryffindor bedding the Head of Slytherin."

"No one will make those jokes, Harry," Severus said. "Rememeber? I have 90 percent of the student population petrified."

"True," Harry said, smiling to the older man.

"Off with you guys, I need to get things in order for the feast tomorrow night, so I can announce all the staff changes and such," Minerva said, shooing them from the office.

The trio and Severus laughed as they made their way to Harry and Severus' quarters.

~*~

**A/N:** _Wow, two chapters in less than a week. My muse is kicking ass! lol_

_Anyway, I'm probably going to be getting Chap 21 up in the near future, so keep a look out for that. I'm thinking about wrapping this up in like four or five chapters, and probably doing a sequel. Should I?_

_So, thanks for all the comments, concerns, questions (even if I never answered *sheepish look*) and such. It really inspires me._

_Thanks to all the people who have faved and alerted this. It's awesome._

_-KD_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Can be found in the first chapter.

~*~

**Chapter 21:**_ Hogwarts Rearranged_

~*~

"Everybody quiet down," Minerva commanded.

The great hall fell silent immediately. Everyone was staring at the two young faces at the staff table. Muttering broke across the hall when the students saw Harry sitting next to Severus.

"As you all know, Professor Dumbledore has been relieved of his post as Headmaster," Minerva said, standing in front of the table. "Because of that, I have taken over the post of Headmistress."

The hall applauded a bit, internally relieved that Dumbledore was no longer headmaster.

"As for the two new faces at the staff table, Harry and Hermione have both more than surpassed their NEWT level tests," she continued, drawing a sharp inhale form the students. "Harry will take the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, as well as Head of Gryffindor."

The hall erupted in applause and cheering. After a moment, the students quieted down again.

"Hermione will be taking up my old post as Transfiguration professor," she continued.

"Draco Malfoy, please come up here," Severus said, standing from his seat. He glanced at Minerva, who nodded.

The students eyes followed Draco as he left the Slytherin table, and took his seat next to Hermione. They clasped hands, and then set them on the table.

"One last minute change, will be that Draco Malfoy will become the first through third year Potions Professor, allowing Professor Snape more time to devote to his newly bonded."

The hall gasped, finding out that Severus had a bonded lover. They then looked to the left of where Severus was sitting, saw him holding Harry's hand, and exploded in rage.

"Quiet down!" Minerva barked, getting instant silence. "Professor Snape and Professor Potter have been together for the majority of the year, and anyone who has something negative to say about it will be expelled on the spot. We have no place for petty rivalries in this school.

"Now, dig in," Minerva said, as the tables filled with food.

The hall was filled with shocked mutterings about the newly confirmed relationship between Harry and Severus.

"I don't buy the relationship," Ron said, standing up from his seat at the far end of Gryffindor table.

"Shut up, Mr. Weasley," Harry said, smirking. "Or it'll be a month of detentions scrubbing toilets."

"I'll take the detention," Ron said, glaring at him. "It's a pile of dragon dung. You're only doing it for the publicity."

"Pack your things and get out, Mr. Weasley," Minerva said, standing. "You were warned, and now you pay the price. And your tryout with the Cannons, you can forget about it."

"Why?" Ron demanded, infuriated.

"Dumbledore is sitting in Azkaban as we speak, and, therefore, he can no longer vouch for your skills," Minerva said, smirking slightly. "Now kindly remove yourself from my school. I have children who actually want to learn."

~*~

Harry and Severus retreated to thier quarters after dinner, mostly to escape the muttering.

"Snape must have forced him into it."

"It's not possible for anyone to find the greasy git attractive."

"Harry, why?"

Harry growled as he made it into their quarters, slamming the door behind himself.

"I've had it with these morons," Harry said, pacing the living room.

"Harry, come here," Severus said, standing and holding his arms open.

Harry walked to the older man, embracing him tightly.

"You know their only saying it because they can't believe it," Severus said, inhaling slightly as he felt Harry's lips on his neck. He gasped as he felt the fangs puncture his skin, and Harry started feeding from him.

Harry had needed it, especially when his blood lust flared to a dangerous level in the hall. He wanted to grab Severus and feed right in the hall, but that would be unnecessary, as no one other than the select few knew of his secret. He licked the wound after a short while, closing it.

"I can tell you needed it," Bella said, watching the pair from her doorway. "What happened?"

Harry sat on the couch as he explained the happenings in the hall. When he got to the part about Ron getting expelled, Bella whooped.

"Well, I see that the school is going to have some issues with the newly announced relationship between you two," Narcissa said, joining them in the living room. "But you two are strong. You'll get through this. Besides, you can both give detentions now, as can these two."

Draco and Hermione entered the room, looking somewhat annoyed.

"Bombarded by idiots!" Draco muttered, shaking his head. "'Oh, is it true?' or 'Harry can't love Snape!' It's ridiculous!"

"Ginny says to tell you that she supports you, as do her family, minus the menace," Hermione said, walking over to give Harry a hug.

"Thanks, guys," Harry said, his Vampire under control again.

"Tomorrow's going to be rough," Severus said, looking to Harry. "All the rumors that are sure to fly about tonight."

"I'll deal with it in my classes," Harry said, shrugging. "No one will want to spread rumors about me."

~*~

The next day, Harry stood at the front of his classroom, waiting for his first class. It was Sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins, which was sure to be fun. Ginny would be in this class, and she'd be ready to back him up should any thing happen.

After the class filed in and took their seats, Harry cleared his throat. The class went instantly silent.

"Good morning," Harry said, looking over the students. "You all know who I am, why I'm teaching, and who I'm with. Should I hear that any of you have anything to say on the last two topics, I will seek you out personally. My life is what I choose it to be, not what anyone else believes."

"But why Professor Snape?" a blonde boy in the back asked.

"Because he is the only person to see me as Harry, not the Boy-Who-Lived," Harry said. "From day one, I was just another student he had to teach."

"When did you take your NEWTs?" a redhead slytherin asked.

"I never actually took them, but I recieved word from the Minister that I was more than qualified to take this position," Harry said. "I can't imagine why."

The class snickered a bit, knowing the joke.

"Is it true that your animagus is a puma?" Ginny asked, earning gasps from the class.

"Yes, it is," Harry said, smirking. "Who wants a demonstration?"

The hands of the class shot up, earning a chuckle from Harry. He then easily turned into the puma, paced around the room a few times, before returning to the front of the room and turning back into his person.

"Wow!" ths class chorus, before erupting into applause.

"Now, you all know the dire consequences of speaking of my relationship with Professor Snape," Harry said, eyeing the Slytherins and Gryffindors. "If I hear that any of you have being talking about it in a negative manner, there will be extreme repercussions."

"Yes, Professor Potter," the class said.

"Call me Harry. Professor Potter sounds much to uptight," Harry said, chuckling.

~*~

"You will all be silent," Severus said, stalking into his first class of the day, seventh year NEWT students. "There will be no questions of my relationship, nor will there be any talk about it. I will not tolerate public interest into my personal life."

"Professor?" Pansy asked, raising her hand cautiously.

"What, Miss Parkinson?" Severus asked, knowing what she was going to ask.

"Can you answer one question," she asked, recieving a nod. "What is it about Potter that you like?"

"He is mature for his age, which is more than can be said about any of you. He knows that things have more depth than can meet the eye at first glance," Severus said, in his smooth whisper. "And he's proven to me that first impressions can be less important than one thinks."

The class was silent, mulling over Severus' words. After a moment, Blaise stood up.

"Professor, I'd like to congratulate you," he said, looking at Severus. "It takes a lot to over come the initial impact someone makes on you."

"Thank you, Mr. Zabini," Severus said. "Now, if you'll all follow the instructions on the board, you have the remainder of the class."

~*~

After Harry's last class of the day, he headed to the Great Hall for the evening meal. He nodded at the students who took him seriously and was happy to take his seat at the head table.

"God, I'm tired," he muttered, resting his head in his hands. "Teaching is taxing as hell."

"You'll get used to it, Harry," Severus said, slipping into his seat next to Harry. "It takes a little getting used to, but you'll get into the swing of things, and you won't be as tired after each day."

"I'm going to need to feed after dinner," Harry whispered, after leaning close to Severus. "The fifth year Slytherins were a pain today."

"No problem," Severus whispered back, kissing Harry's forehead before pulling away.

The students noticed the kiss, and as quickly as it happened, it was forgotten.

"Minerva!" Molly Weasley called, after throwing the doors open. "Why was Ronald expelled?!?"

"We'll talk in my office after dinner," Minerva said, shooing Molly out of the hall. "You two are coming with me."

"Of course, Minerva," Harry said, digging into his food.

~*~

"Now, Molly, what's your concern?" Minerva asked, looking to her.

"Why was Ron expelled yesterday?" Molly asked, somewhat nervously.

"He has a problem with two staff members being in a relationship. As you know, Harry and Severus are together, and Ron has continued to hold onto his grudges," Minerva said, her eyes traveling to the couple entering her office.

"Yes, Molly," Harry said, walking up to her. "Ron refuses to accept that Severus is a good person, and he makes me happy."

Severus walked up behind Harry and slipped his arms around the younger man. He then nuzzled his neck and kissed his cheek.

"He completes me," Harry said, leaning against the older man.

"Molly, I intend to make Harry my husband," Severus said, smiling softly at Harry. "He is my other half."

"You have my blessing, Severus," she said, smiling at the couple. "And Ron was wrong. I'll deal with him tomorrow."

"Thank you, Molly," Harry said, smiling to her.

"Why don't you go down to your rooms," Minerva said, after seeing Molly out.

"Good night, Minerva," Harry and Severus said, before leaving the office.

~*~

"Harry, Severus," Kingsley greeted them, after flooing in.

"Hey, Kingsley," Harry said, sitting on the sofa. "What's up?"

"Dumbledore's trial is in two weeks time," Kingsley said, sitting in an armchair.

"I see," Severus said, sitting next to Harry and placing an arm around him. "Are we expected to testify?"

"Not as much you as Harry and Hermione," Kingsley said, causing Harry to tense slightly.

"Why us?" Harry asked, leaning against Severus in hopes of keeping hold.

"You were the most directly affected by the old man's plans," Kingsley said, eyeing Harry carefully. "And Hermione was indirectly affected when you were targeted, especially when she was younger and more naive."

"What time?" Severus asked.

"Noon," Kingsley said, "on Saturday, in two weeks time."

"We'll be there," Harry said, his voice hard. "I'll notify Hermione."

"Thanks," Kingsley said, rising from his seat. "I must be going."

"Good night," Harry and Severus said. Kingsley waved as he stepped into the floo and disappeared.

"It's almost over," Harry muttered, resting his head on Severus' shoulder.

"That it is," Severus said, holding Harry to him tightly.

~*~

**A/N:** _Here's teh last chapter I'll be getting up for a while. I want to get the ending written before I post the last handful of chapters._

_All the feedback I've goten has been wonderful. It's helped shape a couple happenings, but which ones, I'll never tell._

_Sorry for those of you who want the new chapters out as soon as they get finished!_

_-KD_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Can be found in the first chapter.

~*~

**Chapter 22:**_ Preparing for Trial_

~*~

Harry was up and about early the next day. He had a number of things to get done, including grading for his classes. After a few hours, he was done, and the rest of the school was up.

Harry made his way to the Great Hall, keeping his eyes open for Hermione and Draco.

"Hermione! Draco!" he called, spotting them through the throng of students.

"Harry?" Draco called back, turning around.

"We need to talk, bring Hermione to my rooms when you're done eating," Harry called. He recieved a nod from Draco as he turned to continue walking to breakfast with Hermione.

~*~

"What do we need to talk about, Harry?" Hermione asked, seated in the living room of Harry and Severus' shared quarters.

"Dumbles' trial is two weeks from Saturday," Harry said, sighing. "We're both going to be asked to testify."

"Really?" Draco asked, looking slighly confused. "Just you two?"

"Kingsley said something about us being the 'targets' or something," Harry said, looking to them both. "I didn't quite understand it, but the manipulation was to control me, and Hermione was involved."

"So we've got to prepare our testimony and be ready to be asked all kinds of questions?" Hermione asked, slightly worried.

"Yes," Harry said. "And there is probably going to be Veritaserum involved, to get the whole truth or something like that."

"Two weeks?" Draco asked. "Isn't that a bit rushed?"

"For Dumbles? No," Harry said. "The old fool deserves a fast, painful trail, and a nice, long rest in Azkaban's high security wing."

"I'll be back on Friday to go over parts of our testimony with you, Harry," Hermione said, getting up. "I've got grading and such to get done. I'll see you later."

"Bye Mione, Dray," Harry said, seeing his friends out.

~*~

Severus woke up to a warm bed and frowned. Harry was always in bed when he decided to get up. He looked around the room then heard the voices from the sitting room. After he heard the door close, he went into the room and saw Harry sitting with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked, sitting next to Harry.

"Wasn't all this shit supposed to end when Voldemort was taken down?" Harry asked, aggrivated. "I mean, Dumbles got what he wanted. Evil was purged form the world and all that old man's other bullshit."

"I believe that he was afraid of you," Severus said, sliding an arm around Harry's shoulders. "You are the most powerful wizard in this age. He wanted to keep you under his thumb as long as he could."

"He's a bastard, and he deserves to fucking die," Harry spat, visibly pissed off. "He fucked with my life for 6 years. Wasn't that enough?"

"Apparently not," Severus said, kissing his lover's neck softly.

Harry calmed as he felt Severus' lips on his neck. He leaned his head away from Severus, giving his lover more access to his neck. The lips melted away his stress, a fact he was incredibly thankful for.

"Did you mean that?" Harry asked, after Severus slowed his movements. "What you said last night?"

Severus looked at Harry, knowing exactly what he meant.

"With all my being, Harry," Severus said, looking into Harry's expressive, green eyes. "I just haven't found your ring yet."

"I don't need a ring, Severus," Harry said, wrapping his arms around the older man. "I have you, that's plenty for me."

"I want to give you everything," Severus said, wrapping his arms around the younger man. "Including the big fancy wedding, the ring, the whole deal."

"I love you, Severus," Harry said, resting his head against his lover's chest.

"I love you, too, Harry," Severus said, holding the young man to him.

~*~

The week passed quickly for Harry and Hermione. They taught their classes, they worked on their testimony, and they still managed to make time for their lovers.

_Harry,_

_I'll be down after dinner. We can go over everything then._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry sighed and wrote a short reply.

_Mione,_

_See you then. Severus is going to help._

_Love,  
Harry_

~*~

Hermione made her way to the dungeons, intent on settling her nerves and her conscience. She had been slightly less than completely truthful with Harry, and now was a dangerous time to tell him that. She'd seen him almost snap in the Great Hall three times this week already.

"I have to do this," she said, steeling herself before knocking on the portrait.

"Hello, Hermione," Severus said, after opening the door. "How are you?"

"Slightly worried," Hermione said, before stepping in. "How's Harry's control tonight?"

"Precarious at best," he answered. "It's been a taxing week for him. I suspect it will only get worse until the trial is over."

Hermione visibly paled and nodded.

"Hey, Mione," Harry said, from the couch. He was reclined, a cool rag over his eyes.

"Hi, Harry," she said, forcing a smile. "How are you?"

"Horrible," he said, lifting the rag off his face. "You?"

"I've been better," she answered, wringing her hands. "Um, I've got something to tell you."

"What?" Harry asked, sitting up stiffly. Severus moved and sat next to him, his arm around the younger man.

"I've been less than truthful with you, Harry," she said, nervously. "I spied for Dumbledore a lot longer than I told you before."

Harry felt his control slip. He shot to his feet and glared daggers at Hermione.

"Why did you lie?" he asked, his voice deadly.

"I didn't want you to hate me, Harry," she answered, cowering visibly. "I'm so sorry."

"Get out," Harry said, pointing to the door. "Get your testimony straight on your own, seeing as you can't tell me the truth."

"Harry, please," Hermione begged, tears streaming down her face. "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Out." he said, simply. His eyes were glowing with his bloodlust.

"Harry, look at me," Severus said, standing between Harry and Hermione. "Look into my eyes."

"I want to hurt her," Harry said, before looking into Severus' eyes. He tore his eyes away after a moment before he felt the intense need for blood.

"Take mine," Severus said, knowing what the red tinge in his lover's eyes meant. "I'll give you mine. You don't need to hurt anyone else."

Hermione watched in terror as Harry's eyes kept darting to her. She watched as Harry latched onto Severus' neck, sucking his blood. She was suddenly very aware of the problems she had waiting for her when she told Harry and the rest of the jury the whole truth.

"I'll see myself out," she muttered, leaving the rooms as fast as she could.

Harry's eyes turned back to fully green as he finished feeding from Severus. He licked the wound then kissed his lover's neck softly.

~*~

The next day found Hermione and Draco in Harry and Severus' rooms again. After Draco had found out the truth, he was angry with his girlfriend. He had shouted at her about telling the truth, especially since she was one of few people Harry trusted.

"Harry, I'm so sorry for lying to you," she said, after a scary silence. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Yet you kept the truth from me until damn near the last minute," Harry said, almost in a whisper. "And I call you my best friend."

"Harry," Draco said, leaning forward. "Trust me, she was beating herself up about this last night, and went through, what I would assume to be, a rather disturbing situation. I've never seen a Vampire feed, and I'm sure, if one is not prepared, it can be rather frightening. Give her a chance to explain everything before you pass judgement."

"I rather agree with Draco, Harry," Severus said, rubbing his neck where it was still slightly sore. "Let Ms. Granger tell her side of the story before we jump to conclusions."

Harry growled slightly, but agreed by leaning back into the couch and gesturing for Hermione to start.

"It started in the third year," she said, her eyes on her hands in her lap. "I reported to him every Saturday morning, when the majority of the school was still asleep. It was the easiest time for us both. I wouldn't be found out, and he could ask whatever questions he wanted.

"Things continued this way until the sixth year, when you killed Voldemort. I stopped going after that, because I had figured he only wanted to know how you were handling everything to do with the war," she paused, taking a couple breaths. "He got really mad at me, and he was so angry when I told him I was done doing his dirty work. I walked out of his office with every intention of telling you what he was doing, until he threatened to take away the Healer Program."

"I acted so stupidly," she said, putting her head in her hands. "I spied on you so I could get what I wanted, just like that idiot."

"Harry, you can see that she's very disturbed by her actions, and last night only made everything worse for her," Draco said, slipping an arm around his girlfriend. "And I made sure to give her a piece of my mind when she told me everything. I think she's had enough screaming and fighting. You're a good man, and you can find it in you to trust her still."

"Hermione, what you did was unintelligent," Harry said, "But you were acting with my best interests at heart, so I won't hold it against you."

"Oh, thank you, Harry," she said, launching herself into her best friend's arms. He hugged her close, rubbing her back as she wept into his shoulder.

"Come on, Mione," Harry said, lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes. "Who could deny that face?"

"You brat," she said, smiling through her tears. "If I'd have lost you, I doubt I'd have been able to testify next week."

"We'll be together, Mione," Harry said, smiling to her.

Draco got up and walked over to Severus. They exchanged glances.

"That went a lot easier than I expected," Severus said. "He was positively enraged last night, but he thought about it, and realized that she was never to blame. It was Dumbles, in all his idiotic glory."

"Amen to that, all of it," Draco said, watching the two, who were now tickling each other.

"Hopefully, they'll be able to put all this behind them," Severus said, watching the two on the couch. "Hermione means a lot to him."

"Yeah," Draco said, looking to her. "Should I ask Harry or her parents for her hand?"

"Both," Severus said. "Harry is the closest thing she has to family 8 months out of the year, and her parents are everything to her."

Draco nodded as his hand slipped into his pocket.

~*~

That night, Harry and Severus were walking back from dinner at the Three Broomsticks.

"Draco wants to marry Hermione," Severus said, looking to his young lover.

"That's great," Harry said, smiling. "They're great with each other."

"He wants to ask you for your permission, as well as her parents," Severus said, before getting on one knee before Harry. "Just as I asked Molly."

"Sev," Harry said, his eyes welling slightly.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Severus asked, pulling a ringbox from his pocket. He took out the ring and slid it onto Harry's finger.

"Oh, Severus," Harry said, wiping his eyes with his free hand. "Of course, I will."

Severus stood up and wrapped his arms around Harry before kissing him softly. Harry's arms wrapped around Severus and kissed him back. After a minute, there was a huge burst of applause.

"Congratulations!" the entire student body of Hogwarts chorused, causing Severus to go a deep shade of red.

"I never expected to get caught," he whispered to Harry.

"I told Draco and Hermione to make an announcement at dinner," Harry whispered back. "I had a feeling you were going to ask tonight. I hope you don't mind."

"It's alright," Severus said, kissing him again.

Harry gave himself over to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Severus again. The students and staff broke into catcalls and whistling before the couple broke apart again.

"When's the wedding?" Ginny called.

"No idea," Severus called, his blush fading rapidly. "We'll keep you informed."

"Alright, everyone back to your dorms," Minerva said, smiling as she ushered the students back into the school. "I'm sure there will be more details soon."

"You owe me," Severus growled into Harry's ear.

"I know," Harry said. "After the trial."

~*~

**A/N:**_ So, the beginning of the end. It's going to be sort fo angsty in the next chapter (which should be up no later than Friday morning) and after that, it's fluffy. This should be wrapped up by Sunday, but we'll see. I may write a handful of side stories, explaining Draco and Hermione and quite possibly one of Ron getting his head out of his ass._

_If I get enough response, I may consider writing a short sequel, but you know._

_Much love_

_-KD_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Can be found in the first chapter.

~*~

**Chapter 23:**_ Dumbledore's New Home_

~*~

The week before Dumble's trial flew for all those involved. Harry had a rough time containing his beast longer than a few hours, so he required frequent visits from Severus during school hours. Since the whole school knew about them, the students weren't surprised.

~*~

"How's the control today?" Severus asked Saturday morning, as he watched Harry get ready for the trial.

"It's going to be precarious when we get there, but I'll steel myself through the trial," Harry said, as he put on his favorite black shirt. "As long as I have something with me to remind myself that I have you, I'll be fine."

Harry's eyes went to the ring on his finger, a small smile gracing his face. Severus nearly groaned in appriciation. After the two weeks of near constant scowling, even this small signal was appriciated.

Harry took a moment to study the ring again. The band itself was a silver material, platinum, Harry guessed. There was an engraving of a snake on one side of the setting, and a lion on the other side. The setting contained an onyx and an emerald, with a diamond between them. He had once taken it off to see the inside of the band, where _Forever, S&H_ was engraved.

"You know, you didn't have to spend a small fortune on my ring, Sev," he said, looking up at his older lover.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to," Severus said, stepping over to the younger man. "Granted, we got together because of the bond forged between us, I would have persued you eventually anyway. Since your sixth year, you've grown into a very handsome man."

Harry looked at the older man, a small smile on his lips again.

"I've never thought of myself as good looking, Sev," Harry said, his smile faltering a bit. "The Dursley's made sure to voice their opinion of me whenever I was in the same room as them. I had a rough childhood, and they got rougher as I was only there for the summers. I know this is going to come up at the trial, and I really need you there with me."

"I have owled Kingsley, and he's allowing both Draco and I to accompany you and Hermione to the trial. We will not be asked to testify, but we will be there for you guys," Severus said, taking a sobbing Harry into his arms. "Harry, I love you. I'll be there for you whenever possible."

"I love you too, Severus," Harry said, between sobs. He wrapped his arms around the older man, bringing them closer together as he overcame his sobs.

~*~

"We're all here, Minerva," Draco said, as he saw Severus and Harry enter the office.

"Are you all ready to depart?" she asked, looking at the two couples. Draco had his arm around Hermione's shoulders and Severus had his arm around Harry's waist.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Severus said, leading Harry over to the floo. He threw some powder into the flames, and as he and Harry stepped in, he called "Ministry of Magic, Minister's office".

A short time later, Harry, Severus, Draco, and Hermione found themselves in courtroom ten in the Department of Mysteries. Harry shuddered, having been in this room once before.

"We're here for the trial of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Kingsley said, from the head seat on the Wizenegmot. "He's being charged with manipulation and bribery of minors, as well as a number of counts of involuntary child endangerment."

"Where does the child endangerment come from?" Dumbledore asked, glaring at Kingsley fiercely.

"Each time Harry had to face Voldemort while he was in your care at Hogwarts," Kingsley said, ignoring the glare. "It was ultimately your choice to allow Harry to do all those things, with the conscience of the castle allowing you omniscence."

Dumbledore muttered under his breath as he removed his glare from Kingsley, searching the crowd for Harry. Unfortunately he found Severus first, who took a moment to pull a memory to the forefront of his mind.

~*~

_"Professor, Voldemort has been especially angry lately," Harry said, pleading with his headmaster. "Is there anything I can take to dull the effects of the curses he uses on his victims?"_

_"I'm sorry, Harry," Dumbledore said, his apologetic look constructed. "There is nothing that can be done to reduce the effects of Voldemort's rage."_

_Harry continued to plead, only to be stonewalled by the headmaster._

_'When will the boy learn, I'm doing nothing to help him!' Dumbledore thought, absently listening to the young boys pleas._

_"Sir, it will kill me if it gets much worse!" Harry pleaded, unabashedly starting to cry before the old man._

_"Harry, I've said this before, there is nothing we can do," Dumbledore said, fake concern in his voice. "Unless you can talk to Professor Snape, I highly doubt there is a thing we can do."_

_Harry's shoulders hunched, defeated, as he left the office some twenty minutes later._

_'Finally, he learns,' Dumbledore thought, leaning back in his chair._

~*~

Suddenly, Dumbledore sat stock still as he recalled that particular memory. He had been unnecessarily hard on the second year, and he realized his mistake now, as the dementors stood around him. He was afraid of that memory, because soon after, Harry had ended up in the hospital wing with internal injuries from one of his visions where Voldemort had been particularly horrendous to Severus.

"How do you plead on your charges?" Kingsley asked, watching the older man squirm in his seat.

"Guilty," Dumbledore gasped out, the memory making him squirm uncomfortably in the chains. "I'm guilty of everything."

"Why do you say that?" Kingsley asked, shocked at the ex-headmaster's sudden change of heart.

"Because I was as bad as Voldemort at some points," Dumbledore said, tears spilling down his cheeks and into his beard. "I turned my back on Harry when he'd pled with me about the effects of his visions, and one time, I ignored it even after he'd ended up in the Hospital wing because of a particularly bad night. I deserve to rot in Azkaban."

Harry gasped, causing half the Wizenegmot to look at him. Dombledore felt remorse for what he had done, even if it was an effect of Severus' legimency and the dementors.

"All those in favor of releasing Dumbledore from his charges and reinstating him Headmaster of Hogwarts, raise your right hand," Kinglsey said, yet no hands were raised. "All in favor of a life sentence in Azkaban's High Security wing, raise your right hands."

Simultaneously, all the hands in the group went up. The third time a vote had been unanimous in a hundred years.

As the dementors began to lead Dumbledore out of the courtroom, his eyes scanned for Harry. Unfortunately, he again found Severus, who was cradling a sobbing Harry in his arms.

"_I'm so sorry, Severus,_" Dumbledore thought, projecting it into Severus' mind. "_I never meant to hurt Harry in any way, please convey that to him._"

He recieved a stiff nod from Severus before the dementors swept him out of the room.

~*~

Half an hour later, as the group immerged from the floo in Minerva's office, she was shocked to see them so quickly.

"What the devil happened?" she asked, as she saw a still slightly sobbing Harry in Severus' arms.

"He pled gulity and recieved a unanimous conviction," Draco said, as he was holding a crying Hermione in his arms. "I think Severus used legimency on his to bring forward a particularly nasty moment between him and Harry, and that caused him to break with all the dementors around and such."

"I did, the day in Harry's second year, when he was pleading with the old man for something to help contain the effects of the visions to the visions," Severus said, looking to Minerva. "I had caught a glimpse of Harry's side of the memory in his Occulmency lessons in the fifth year, so I knew what I was looking for."

"He pled guilty to everything, and none of us had to testify," Harry gasped, pulling himself from Severus' arms for a moment. "Everything is done, and I'll never have to deal with him again."

~*~

Severus excused himself and Harry, so they could go down to their rooms. After they got there, Harry broke into fresh tears, collapsing onto the sofa.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Severus asked, rushing to his lover's side.

"It's over," Harry managed, "it's all over. I just can't believe it."

"So these are happy tears?" Severus asked, a small smile on his face.

"Very happy," Harry said, launching himself at the older man, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

Severus was caught slightly offguard as Harry kissed him, running his tongue along Severus' bottom lip, asking for entrance. He gladly gave it, as Harry's tongue explored his mouth. He groaned softly, as he felt Harry's arms go around his neck, pulling them closer. He slid his arms around the young man's waist, pulling their bodies flush.

There was a knock at the door, but neither man made a move to answer it. If it was Draco or Hermione, they'd let themselves in. It happened to be Minerva, who also let herself in, but quickly left a note and let herself back out at the passionate embrace she witnessed.

~*~

Bella came out of the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks. She had seen them kiss briefly, but never an embrace such as this. The trial must be over. She silently made her way back into her rooms with Narcissa and her lunch.

"I think the trial is over, and ended in the way they had hoped," she said, as she set the tray on the table in their sitting area.

"I had noticed the passion coming from that room. I had hoped things went well," Narcissa said, smiling softly.

~*~

Ten minutes later, the need for air became overwhelming, so Harry and Severus broke apart. They rested their foreheads together, staring into the others eyes.

"I'm so happy we're still together, Sev," Harry said, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Nothing would have taken us apart, Harry," Severus said, gripping the younger man tighter. "I fight for what I love."

Harry smiled widely, pulling Severus closer to him. He had everything he wanted in life, a lover who loved him unconditionally, a family, even if it was one he created, and friends he could count on all his life.

"I still want to give you the grand wedding and the honeymoon," Severus whispered into his ear. "I want you to have everything you've never had before."

"You don't have to, Severus," Harry said, tears welling in his eyes. "I have you, Draco, Narcissa, Hermione, and Bella. That's more than enough for me."

"You may have us, but you'll be happy you married him in the long run," Bella said, after coming out of her room. "He's not a full vampire, so he'd end up passing long before you did. If you were to marry him, his lifespan would equal yours."

"If I do marry him, I want a private service, and NO press," Harry said, snuggling closer to Severus after they sat on the sofa. "I'm tired of my life being thrown all over every paper. I want my life to be shared with those I deem acceptable."

"You'll have that, all that and more," Severus said, pressing a soft kiss to his lover's forehead. "I promise."

~*~

**A/N:**_ The trial was anti-climatic as hell, I know. I was feeling unoriginal, and my muse decided to flit in and out, so I came up with whatever came out._

_One more chapter, and then the possible side stories. Not sure about those yet._

_Thanks for the support, guys. It's been great._

_-KD_


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Can be found in the first chapter.

~*~

**Chapter 24:**_ The Happy Ending_

~*~

It had been just about a year, and Harry's control started to slip again. He had trouble dealing with the 30th of April, due to the events leading up to it the last year.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Severus asked, looking up from the essays he was marking.

"It's the 29th," Harry said, his eyes on the floor. "Tomorrow.."

"Harry, he can't hurt you anymore," Severus said, moving to kneel in front of his fiancée. "Dumbledore is still in Azkaban."

"I know," Harry said, his eyes meeting Severus'. "The date haunts me."

Severus leaned forward and kissed Harry softly. His hand went to the younger man's cheek, his thumb gently rubbing it.

"Everything will be just fine," Severus said, after pulling away. "Only another month, and we'll be married."

Harry smiled, his eyes lighting up. He was so excited for the wedding that everything else paled suddenly in comparison.

"I love you, Sev," Harry said, before kissing the older man soundly.

"And I love you," Severus said, after the kiss.

~*~

Harry was so overwhelmed with emotion the day of his wedding. He couldn't believe that he and Severus were actually getting married. He had cried three times before breakfast. Luckily, he had Hermione with him.

"I just can't believe it, Mione," Harry said, looking up at his best friend. "I'm getting married!"

"I know, Harry," she said, smiling at him. "It's incredible."

"I just don't believe Severus wants me in this way," he said, putting his head in his hands. "It's almost like a dream, and I'll wake up and I'll be the lonely person I was two years ago."

"Oh, Harry," she said, sitting next to him and wrapping her arms around him. "You know this isn't a dream. You can't sleep."

This earned her a chuckle from Harry, a smile gracing his face. She smiled back, before mercilessly tickling him. After a few minutes, Hermione stopped the tickle fight before ushering Harry into the bathroom.

"Shower and get dressed in your robes, we've got to be to the Great Hall in an hour," she said, before closing the door.

~*~

Severus was pacing the headmisstresses office nervously. He hadn't seen Harry since dinner last night, and he needed the young man in his arms as soon as possible.

"What's up, Sev?" Draco asked, watching the older man.

"I need to see Harry," Severus said, looking at Draco, panic in his eyes.

"Calm down, Severus," Minerva said, looking up from her desk. "He'll be with you in just over an hour. Go take a shower and get ready. You'll be married by two."

"I'm getting married," Severus said, a smile gracing his usually dour face.

Draco and Minerva were shocked. It wasn't everyday that Severus Snape smiled. The action made his face lose ten years. The usual frown lines and worry creases were gone.

"I'll be back," Severus said, heading into the bathroom.

~*~

Severus was standing at the front of the hall, the Weasley's and his few friends filling the small seating area. He was standing proudly in his navy blue robes. The music began playing and Severus' breath hitched as he saw Harry coming down the aisle, on the arm of Arthur.

Harry's robes were the exact shade of green in his eyes. He had Poppy magically fix his eyesight, so he didn't need his glasses any more. His ring shined as light hit it, reminding Severus how much he loved the younger man.

As Harry got handed to Severus, a kiss was placed on Harry's knuckles.

"We're all together today to join Severus Snape and Harry Potter in marriage," Minerva said, smiling between her two favorite people. "Though Harry's years as a student didn't harbor the greatest feelings between the two, they now have gotten past all of that. Before I continue, Severus and Harry, would you please recite your vows?"

"Harry," Severus said, smiling to the younger man. "Through the years, I have wanted nothing more than to take you into my arms and comfort you. Unfortunately, we both had a madman to worry about. I did my best to protect you before and after each encounter, and when you defeated him, I wanted to be the person you ran too. I only found out about your heritage because I was being a royal prat, but through everything, I have grown to love you for you. I would put my life on the line to protect you, and I would give anything to see a smile on your face all the time. I love you, Harry, with all my being."

"Sev," Harry said, smiling at the slight blush on his soon-to-be husband's face. "I have always admired you, though at times I wished I hadn't. When I started school, you were the only teacher to look past my fame and see the young boy I really was. I appriciated that above all else. When you and I fought side by side against Voldemort two summers ago, I could feel the beginnings of the bond forming. I had secretly liked you since the fifth year, a fact which only Hermione knew. After the rough start of my seventh year, I could see nothing but a hopeful future for us. Over these last two years, your quirks and eccentricities are things that I have grown to love, almost as much as I love you, Severus."

"Please present the rings," Minerva said. Draco stepped forward, presenting each man with a ring.

"Severus, repeat after me," she said, looking to the older man. "I, Severus Snape, present this ring as a symbol of my eternal love and devotion. I swear to protect and cherish you, so long as we both shall live."

Severus repeated Minerva and slid the ring onto Harry's finger. Harry then did the same, sliding the finger onto Severus' finger.

"Severus, do you take Harry to be your husband?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"I do," Severus said, his eyes bright and smiling.

"Harry, do you take Severus to be your husband?" she asked, looking to the younger man.

"Of course, I do," Harry said, smiling to his new husband.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband," Minerva said, proudly. "You may now kiss one another."

Severus stepped over to Harry and kissed him deeply as he wrapped his arms around the younger man. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus as he returned the kiss. The audience broke into applause as the couple broke apart and started down the aisle.

~*~

"A toast," Draco said, at dinner later that evening. "To Harry and Severus. May your years be filled with happiness and passion."

Glasses clinked around the room as the toast was agreed to.

"Harry?" a voice called from the door.

"What Ron?" Harry said, flatly.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Ron asked, wringing his hands.

"Yeah," Harry said, sighing. He turned to kiss Severus and whispered "I'll be right back."

"What?" Harry asked, glaring at the redhead.

"I'm sorry I was such an ass," Ron said, sounding uncomfortable. "I should have given S-S-Severus a chance, like Hermione, but I was too hurt by the way you acted towards me. I let Dumbledore warp my mind into thinking you hated me. I'm sorry, Harry."

"Promise to never do anything like that again?" Harry asked, his look softening.

"Of course," Ron said. "I would really like to get my best mate back, and I'd really enjoy getting to know his husband."

Harry smiled and hugged Ron.

"Let's get back to dinner," Harry said. "You can sit in your spot."

"My spot?" Ron asked.

"I didn't have a best man," Harry said. "The only person I wanted it to be was you."

"Harry," Ron said, hugging him again.

The two walked back into the hall and approached the table. Ron sat to Harry's right, much to the surprise to everyone.

"It seems we have a late addition to the wedding party," Severus said, smiling as he knew Harry's day was now complete.

~*~

The reception had began not long after dinner had finished. There was a DJ, playing a collection of muggle and wizarding music, much to the joy of the few muggleborns who were in attendance.

Harry had requested a certain song be played for the wedding party. He heard "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls begin playing as he pulled Severus onto the dance floor. Severus had been slightly surprised, but when he and Harry started dancing, and Harry began singing with the song, things suddenly made so much sense. He snickered as he heard Draco gasp when Hermione started singing as well.

"I don't want the world to see me," Harry and Hermione belted out. "I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."

Severus kissed Harry deeply after that, effectively silencing his young husband. He gently pressed a thought into Harry's mind.

"_I have always seen what you were,_" Severus thought, his tongue entering Harry's mouth. "_And I will always see you that way._"

Harry sighed into the kiss, giving himself over to his older lover. Their kiss lasted until the end of the song, and a handful of catcalls were shouted out.

"The next song is dedicated to Draco and Hermione, courtesy of Narcissa," the DJ said, before playing "Wonderwall" by Oasis. Draco and Hermione looked happier than ever in each other's arms, as Ron stood by watching with a small smile on his face.

After the song, Draco got on one knee in the middle of the dance floor.

"Hermione," he said, bringing another ringbox from his pocket. "Since we got to know each other two years ago, I couldn't see myself with anyone other than you. You're smart, beautiful, and you've always tried to see the good in people. Will you marry me?"

"Of course, Draco," Hermione said, tears spilling down her cheeks. Draco slid the ring onto her finger and stood before kissing her softly. Harry and Severus were amongst the first to start clapping and cheering. The next song came on, and the majority of the group started dancing to the song.

"Care to dance, Ron?" Luna asked, stepping over to the redhead.

"Sure, Luna," Ron said, leading her to the floor. "I'd like that."

~*~

The reception went long into the night, with many people leaving in the light of the sunrise.

"I love you, Harry James Snape," Severus said, standing atop the stairs outside Hogwarts.

"And I love you, Severus Tobias Snape," Harry said, sliding his arm around his waist.

"Now, about that honeymoon," Severus said, looking into Harry's eyes.

~*~

**A/N:** _It's hard to believe that this is done. It's been a fun four months writing this, and it's been a labor at some points._

_Harry and Severus were always my favorites in the book, and the more I thought about it, and the more I read stories on here, it seemed only proper that they end up together. Sure, Sev's twenty plus years older, but Harry's always been mature for his age._

_I'm going to post another chapter as a goodbye, update, thank you thing within the next couple of days, so keep your eyes peeled for that. Maybe you'll see your name in the list of thank yous._

_I'm still on the fence about writing the side stories, though the Ron one has been started. I have it posted. Go to my page, and find "The Awakening" (or go to this link .net/s/5692810/1/The_Awakening ) if you'd like to read that as well._

_It's been a fun ride, and maybe I'll start another story soon. Who knows._

_Much love_

_-KD_


End file.
